


Fade's Edge

by Zhavyna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Modern Thedas, Slow Build, mild PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhavyna/pseuds/Zhavyna
Summary: What should have been a short diplomatic trip, soon turned into a nightmare when Alex finds herself to be the only survivor of an apparent attack on the summit.Whisked away as a prisoner and suspect of the attack, she needs to fight to prove her innocence as Thedas starts to fall apart around her and the strangers around her seem to be the only ones that might have the will to stop it all from happening.Marked by faith and pitted against almost impossible odds, Alex must trust in her captors, colourful new acquaintances and a close band of advisors who all believe that she might hold the key to solving it all.With the world falling to pieces around her and the lingering conflict breaking down society as it spreads, the race against time begins to unite opposing forces for the good of all.I do not own any of the DA:I characters, only my OFC.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A retelling of the known story, but set in a modern universe.  
> No beta read, I'll just go along as I see it.  
> Enjoy and constructive comments are always apreciated.

A soft wind blew in through the open window, a hint of salt upon it, carried in from the Waking Sea. The sun bathed the room in the soft glow of the late Marcher autumn, not betraying how low the temperatures could already plummet in the onset of winter. The air outside was crisp and fresh, but still held some of the warmth of the past summer when the weather had been all but blistering warm for Ostwick.  
As nature started to wake up around the mansion, the staff in its bowels was already at work to accommodate their masters for breakfast and any other domestic chore that still needed doing from the previous day. It all went unnoticed by the family that was hardly awake at the early hour, safe for the few who sleep no longer could keep in its grip.  
The singing of some late birds had already woken Alex from her slumber, but the warmth and comfort of her bed kept her in it somewhat longer. Instead of heading down after opening the windows for some fresh air, she had crept back between the sheets, pulled a pillow under her chest and was furiously typing away on her phone. A tangled waterfall of chestnut hair kept most if the chill from her bare shoulders but couldn't completely prevent from goose bumps forming where she had neglected to pull the covers back up over her naked form.  
  
With the further rising of the sun, the tapping of messages only increased. The only slight hitch in the constant tempo of thrumming thumbs was when Alex felt fingers softly ghost over her spine and she cast a sideward glance to the man beside her.  
“Such a frown so early in the morning.” With a soft chuckle, life seemed to seep back into the almost limp form beside her and a pair of grey eyes looked up at her from under a mop of black hair. “I like you more when you smile.”  
“I would smile if I had a reason for it. Something has come up I’m afraid.” She gave the man a quick smile, before her eyes darted back to the screen in front of her.  
“Another call for Alexandra Trevelyan to save the world?” There was a soft chuckle as he rose and pressed a soft kiss on her shoulder.  
“I very much doubt I’ll be the one saving the world any time soon.” For a moment, the frown only seemed to deepen as she tried to finish her message without any major spelling issues.  
“Then why make such a fuss out of it?” Another string of soft kisses followed as fingers snaked their way towards the edge of the sheet. “Put away that phone and come back to bed Alex.”  
“No Keith, don't." Alex turned to protest as he pulled her against his chest. "I don't have time for this. My flight leaves in five hours and I still need to pack."  
"More than enough time to relax a little before duty calls you." Keith decided, grabbing her phone and keeping it out of reach.  
"You are impossible." Turning around didn't help her get her phone back, nor did it speed up her escape from his hold. "This is an important matter and my father asked me to go."  
"Alex..." Keith sighed softly. "Being your family's ambassador doesn't mean you can't have a life of your own." There was a soft hint of disapproval to his voice.  
"No, but it does mean that I have to represent my family at important meetings and it doesn't get more important than this." It was a task that Alex had resigned to for the last couple of years. Every Trevelyan served in some way or form and being the oldest daughter, the task of being her father's representative when he couldn't attend fell to her.  
"Don't say it's a sixth Blight that has started." There was something mocking in Keith's words.  
"No, it's the Conclave of the Divine." Alex snapped back.  
“The Conclave…” For a moment, Keith was stunned, before he burst out in laughter. “I never thought I’d see the day that you turned in a faithful.”  
“I’m not.” Alex growled, still trying to reach for her phone. “But the whole circus might as well be the end of the Mage/Templar conflict and Dad can’t go.”  
“So you do plan on saving the world.” With an easy movement, Keith flipped back on his back, pulling Alex along.  
“I’ll try to start with just Ostwick for now.” For a moment she looked down. “Or rather, my phone from your clutches.”  
  
With a flick of his wrist, Keith tossed the device somewhere on the other side of the bed, still keeping Alex trapped against him with his other arm. When she looked down at him with a scowl, he merely chuckled softly before wrapping his now freed arm also around her waist. Alex could do nothing but glare down at the man below her.  
“I really mean it, you’re far prettier when you smile.” Keith commented again, his voice sincere and calm.  
“Charmer.” Alex huffed softly, already familiar with this tactic.  
“Is it working?” There was a slight pout that was quickly erased by a soft chuckle.  
“Not really, no.” Her hair danced around her shoulders as she shook her head.  
“And this?” Unwrapping one arm from around her waist, Keith softly grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger before pulling her closer, planting a feather light but tender kiss on her lips.  
“Maybe…” Crystal clear blue eyes regarded the man below as their owner bowed her head down, closer to those tempting lips.  
“So I’m getting closer to the solution?”  
“Keep trying.” Alex hummed for a moment.  
“I believe I will.” Without much effort, Keith closed the distance between his lips and hers as he cupped her head with his hand.  
With a soft hum, Alex gave in to his kiss and his hands.  
  
  
“I’m going to kill you.” With a growl of frustration, Alex tossed clothes in a suitcase, not bothering to look back towards the man who leaned against the doorframe in nothing but a night robe and the grin of a cheshire cat on his face.  
“You won’t and you know it.” Keith replied with smug certainty before taking a sip of the coffee he was holding.  
“I will.” Alex countered as she continued to fill the suitcase at an alarming tempo but with very little care of how neatly it was done. “If I miss this flight, you’ll wish you’d never been born.”  
“Such hard words.” It was clear that Keith was mocking her, only stoking the fire further, but it was too tempting to resist. He knew her personality and despite the words of her family, she was so easy to rile up at times.  
“You deserve them.” Alex bit back while tossing a third pair of shoes on the crumpled clothes before heading to the bathroom for her toiletries, pushing her still half-wet hair out of her face.  
“And you deserve a life of your own.” Keith’s voice no longer held a teasing note and sounded surprisingly serious. “It’s not because family is important that you have your whole life in function of it.”  
“My family is all I have Keith.” There was a sight and a temporary break in noise coming through the open door. “And I have a duty to my family and I’m sure you do as well.”  
“Perhaps I do, but I don’t drop everything when my parents come calling with something.” A slight frown knitted between his brows as he looked towards the bathroom door.  
“That’s the difference between the eldest daughter of a Bann and the fourth and youngest son of the university’s Chancellor.” Alex poked her head around the door. “I have more obligations than you and less excuse to escape them.”  
“You make it sound as if I’m inferior.”  
“I never said or meant that. I’m just trying to illustrate the difference between us when it comes to our family’s expectations.” With a final tug, Alex closed her toilet bag and returned to the bedroom and tossed the thing together with a hairdryer in her suitcase before turning to the now sourpuss in the doorway.  
  
“I’m my father’s eldest daughter, Keith and have far less choice to do with my life than you.” Slowly, she approached him, as if he was a scared animal that might flee at any moment. “I wish I had your freedom of choice, but I don’t. I’m a Trevelyan and I have obligations.”  
“Hmmmm.” He hummed softly before pulling Alex into his arms once she was within reach. “I have no Bann in the family breathing down my neck and deciding whatever I must do.”  
“You would be the first one to try and get under his skin.” Alex gave him a stern look before trying to get away from his grasp. “You will have to let me go, if you don’t want to find out if I can make good on my threat or not. I have to get to the airport.”  
“Only if you ask nicely.” A slow grin was spreading around his lips, one that usually meant trouble for her and an outcome she couldn’t afford right now.  
“Please...” With a huff, Alex gave him half of what he wanted. She wasn’t planning on begging, if that was what he was hoping for.  
“Have a safe trip sweetheart.” Before releasing her, Keith pressed a kiss on her lips. It didn’t feel in any way sweet or caring, but rather possessive as if he was marking her as his property and not as someone hoe loved and cared for.  
“I’ll let you know when I return. Try to behave a little.” Pushing the nagging feeling to the back of her mind, Alex looked up at him before stepping back and collecting her suitcase that still lay on the bed. “And do close the door when you leave. Thank you.”  
  
With a final wave, Alex left the mansion, the driver who would take her to the airport already standing in front of the door waiting for her. She knew she was late and would no doubt have to endure a scolding for that, but right now, she was rather glad to be out of the house and away from Keith.  
She already knew that the man was no good for her, but it felt like that was the only part of her life that she could still control. Everything else seemed to have been taken away from her and by choosing a man that wasn’t really right in the eyes of her family it was like her little rebellion until even that was taken away from her. In her heart, Alex just knew that sooner or later they would find her a proper husband as they always said. They were probably right, but that didn’t mean that she would like it.  
Watching the buildings pass by behind the window of the car felt like watching her own life pass her by. It was like she had as little grip on that as she could reach for the stones on the other side of that piece of glass. Even from birth, everything had been arranged. It was not that she had lacked anything, far from it. But none of it had ever really been her choice. She did what she had to do. She went to the fancy private school for her education. She followed higher studies as her parents had said her to do. She did her service as was demanded by every member of her family. And now, she was on her way to fulfil another obligation put on her just because she was a Trevelyan.  
Life wasn’t always fair and many people would argue with her that she had nothing to complain about, but at the same time, she didn’t have the freedom many other people had. In that regard being highborn wasn’t a blessing. Yes, she had the wealth and the education and whatever she wanted to buy, she could. But the price for all that was a life of servitude to her family and being bound by their rules and wishes. Sometimes, she wished she could live her own life and make her own decisions.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, we will get to the more interesting bits soon.   
> Just dropping a bit of hints to background and such.

The trip to the airport was rather uneventful. Traffic was for once agreeable and Alex got to Ostwick’s International Airport without any major delays. The message from her father had been rather short, but she had understood from it that a plane would be waiting to take the full Ostwick delegation to the Conclave and that a seat was reserved for her.  
“Can you drop me of at the terminal for private planes?” For a moment, she looked up from her phone towards the driver, seeing him nod in response in the rear-view mirror. “Thanks.”   
“You are welcome, Lady Trevelyan.” The man responded before pulling away from the main entrance and stopping a little bit further, away from the tourists that were going in and out the airport. Sometimes it paid off to have a family name that meant something, but at the same time it was often quiet handy to just vanish in the masses and be more or less anonymous for a change.   
While Alex made her way to the door, the driver stepped out to take care of her suitcase, handing it over to the steward who was already waiting inside for her.   
“This way please, Lady Trevelyan.” He gestured for her as he took over the suitcase. “The rest of the delegation is already waiting for you.”  
“My apologies for keeping you waiting.” She replied before giving her driver a soft nod to send him back on his way. “I hope I didn’t cause any delay in the flight.”   
“No worries, my Lady, we still have plenty of time before take-off.”   
With a smile as fake as could be, the man went ahead towards the back of the building to escort her to the plane. The only short stop they still had to make was with security, but owning a diplomatic passport, it was only a formality and soon a car took them across the tarmac to their destination.   
“Please, if you would be so kind to board, my Lady.” With a gesture towards the stairs, the stewards passed her luggage to the ground crew to be put on board. “Let me wish you a safe journey.”   
“Thank you.” Alex nodded softly before boarding the plane, somewhat relieved that she could get away from the overly sweet smile the man had given her. She detested the treatment as if she would break if she wasn’t pampered to death. It would be all the better if she could get this over with as soon as possible and could get back home. But as soon as she stepped foot on the plane, it seemed that it would be a long journey.  
  
  
“And who put you in charge?” A heated voice raised from the back. “We’re free and don’t need you lot to look over us.”   
“And I rather not find myself in the Waking Sea because you blew up the plane!” Was the sharp reply.   
Alex sighted. Seems the delegation was getting along splendidly. And they hadn’t even left yet.   
“We’re not the ones who started all this.”   
“No, you’re just nature’s freaks, that’s all.”   
“Just calm down, please.” A third voice intercepted.   
“I’m not taking orders from you anymore, Templar.”   
  
“That’s enough!” Already feeling a headache forming, Alex decided it would be best to defuse this situation as soon as possible, otherwise they would never be able to leave Ostwick.   
The moment she spoke up, the discussion ahead of her stopped and several heads turned into her direction, looking for an explanation.   
“I don’t care about who’s ordering who or whatever grievance there is between whatever parties. That’s a matter to be discussed at the Conclave, not here.” There was a snarl in her voice that warned them all not to mess with her. “Now, if you would all be so kind to take your seats that we can depart, I would be very grateful to all of you.”  
“They had to send a Trevelyan…” The man who had been most vocal over being ordered around mumbled.  
“Yes, they had. And before you make any more stupid remarks, I have both Templars and Mages in my family, so I won’t go picking sides.” Alex could already guess that the man was a Mage. Ever since the war started, they had become more vocal and frankly, more of a pain in the behind. “So, sit down or leave the plane to give the adults the opportunity to go and try to fix this mess.”   
The hard stare she gave him was apparently enough to make him sit down, but not without more mumbling to the other mages who occupied one side of the plane.   
“Thank you.” With a soft nod, Alex continued in the wake of one of the flight attendants to a separate room at the back.  
“If there is anything you need, my Lady please don’t hesitate to call.” The woman gave a gentle smile while she gestured towards a control panel at the wall before heading back into the fray.   
  
Pinching the bridge of her nose, Alex sat down while the captain announced that they would depart shortly. No doubt the crew was busy with the safety instructions, but she couldn’t care less. If the scene she witnessed while boarding was any indication, the Conclave would be harder than anticipated. She knew tension between Templars and Mages were heated but it seemed that the past few years hadn’t done anything to temper them in the least.  
As the plane started moving, her gaze went out the window. The passing tarmac soon gave way to vision from the past. The aftermath of the event that started this whole mess. As she closed her eyes, she could still see the fires burning away what remained of the Chantry, smell the burning flesh and hear the screams of the wounded. Kirkwall had been a mess to say the least and that was even after a week since the explosion that started the whole conflict.   
  
  
A soft nock on the cabin door startled Alex out of her thought.   
“Enter.”   
“Can you spare a moment for an old man?” A gentle voice asked as a head with grey hair looked around the door.  
“Uncle Titus.” A smile appeared on her face as she recognised the man. “Of course I can. Come in, please.”   
Standing up while the man entered, she was soon pulling her uncle in a warm embrace.   
“It’s so good to see you.” A few tears of happiness threatened to fall, but Alex could just hold them back. It wouldn’t suit her to look soft in front of Ostwick’s Knight-Commander. “It has been far too long.”   
“It has, little spitfire. It has.” He gave her a soft smile as he pulled away. “But you haven’t really changed. Grown perhaps, but that’s about it.”   
“You know that’s not true.” Alex gave him a sweet bit slightly sad smile as she gestured for him to take a seat. “I’ve changed plenty.”   
“Not judging by the way you handled that little uprising.” Titus chuckled softly.  
“I’m surprised you didn’t step in, since you are here and all.”   
“Ah, I would have, but I can’t be in two places at the same time. I was talking to the pilots.”   
“You are right. Anyway, crisis averted for the moment, let’s hope we can get to Ferelden in one piece.” A small grin played on Alex’s face as she watched her uncle. He sure had gotten older since she had last seen him, but in his eyes still twinkled the same mischief as in the past, comforting her heart a little bit that he was still the same man.   
  
“So, my brother sends you to the Conclave in his stead?” Titus continued after a small pause. “He must have some confidence in you.”   
“I feel more like he’s sending me so he doesn’t have to deal with a hopeless cause.” Alex frowned. “Or he’s sending me because of Kirkwall.”   
“Do you think it’s hopeless?” Her uncle chose to ignore her second remark.  
“I don’t know. You must know better than me that there is centuries of animosity between Mages and Templars. It had to come to blows sometime… But that it would happen the way it did.”   
“Do you want to talk about it?”   
“No.” There was a resolute shake of her head. “I don’t.”  
“As you wish.” Titus nodded, knowing full well not to press the issue. “You might be happy to hear that Evelyn will be at the Conclave.”   
“Really?” A hint of hope and joy sounded in Alex’s voice. “I haven’t seen her in what feels like forever. Not since Dad told me see was relocated to Markham after what happened.”   
“He did it to keep her as safe as possible.”   
“It will be good to see her again.” A happy smile played on her lips as she pushed a lock of stray hair back in place. “I really did miss her.”   
“No matter what, she’s still your little sister, Alexandra.”   
“I know, it’s just that I’ve been so busy that I couldn’t go visit. And you know how wonderful I am at writing letters or anything of the sort.”   
“Ow, I know. And I bet she will be happy to see you as well.” Titus chuckled softly at the idea of his niece writing letters. “Get some rest. It’s a long way and the last part of the journey won’t be a walk in the park.”   
“Where is this Conclave being held anyway?” Alex give her uncle a questioning look as the man slowly rose to get to the door.   
“Haven’s Temple of Sacred Ashes. So the last part is on foot.” He looked back over his shoulder for a moment. “See you when we land.”   
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems were ar getting somewhere, albeit slowly.  
> Comments are much appreciated as well as opinions.  
> I haven't decided if I will go full lenght on everything, or only the more important parts, so suggestions on what you would like to read are also welcome.  
> for now, I'm still stucking to the script, future parts already have deviations from it, so don't worry, I won't go using all dialogue word for word.
> 
> Re-write if this is possible if I feel like it. For now, it is as it is.

The soft sound of falling water was one of the few sounds that penetrated the darkness of the cell. That and the sound of rats scampering around in the dark, looking for a cosier corner to live in. The only source of light was a small opening in the door, through which some light from the outside seeped in.  
On the outside of the door, a single figure paced along the corridor, waiting for more information if there was any to be found that was. The events from a couple of days prior had blown a pretty hole in almost anything that was planned, so they had to roll with the punches. When a second figure entered the relative gloom, the pacing stopped.  
“Have you found any information?” The accent betrayed a Nevarran origin.  
“Only a little bit, the basics mostly, but there is bound to be more.” A soft hint of Orlesian sounded in the answer before grey eyes peered into the darkness. “She must have been there for the Conclave.”  
“We are all here because of the Conclave.” For a moment, the original guard followed the gaze of her colleague as a faint green light flickered in the dark. “Time to get some answers.”  
  
With a small gesture to some soldiers nearby, she opened the door and stepped inside. Soon the room bathed in the flickering light of a couple of torches that the soldiers set into scones on the walls.  
In the centre of the room, chained to the floor in rather old-fashioned style sat a young woman in her knees, her fist clenched around the green light, a look of pain on her face. The ruckus at the door made her look up and immediately his in pain as the green light flared up.  
“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you now.” The boots of the Nevarran sounded loudly in the dark as she circled around, like a predator stalking her prey. “The Conclave is destroyed, everyone who attended is death. Except for you.”  
Her partner from outside watched from a small distance away. Her eyes trained on the figure on the ground, looking for any kind of reaction to the words.  
“You think I’m responsible?” Indignation laced with anger flavoured the response.  
“Explain this.” Without answering the question, the woman pulled the prisoner’s left hand in the air, the green light flickering angrily in the dim light.  
There was a moment of silence before an answer came. “I can’t. I don’t know what it is. The only thing I remember is pain and then darkness. I don’t know how it got there.”  
“Liar.” It was a snarl and sounded at the same time very much as a threat.  
“Cassandra…” Her partner pulled her away when the interrogator seemed to want to beat the answers she wanted out of her prisoner. “We need her.”  
It only helped a bit to cool her temper, but the fury still burned in her eyes as Cassandra took a few steps back.  
  
As her two captors seemed to have a wordless conversation amongst themselves for a moment, Alex could still hear the words that were spoken to her in her head. _The Conclave destroyed…_ How was that even possible? There were security measures enough so that no foul things could happen. _Everyone who attended death…_ No… It could not be. That would mean.  
She bit her lip as her gaze went to the mark on her hand. The green glow came from something that looked like a giant fingerprint, but with fewer lines. It sat in the middle of her palm and glowed a sickly green. Was this the reason everyone was death? It looked like magic, but she was no mage.  
  
“Do you remember what happened?” The second woman stood before her, her question cutting through her thoughts. A hood of some kind obscured most of her face. “How this began?”  
“Running. Some things were chasing me.” Alex looked up, trying to recall what happened, but her brain was like a mush. “And a woman.”  
“A woman?” That seemed to surprise her latest interrogator.  
“She reached out to me…” It was hard to remember and being circled by this Cassandra didn’t help to feel somewhat at ease.  
“Go to the forward camp Leliana.” Cassandra interrupted the questions, her tone softer than it had been some moments earlier. “I will take her to the rift.”  
Before Alex knew, she could hear the sound of chains being opened and when she looked up, Cassandra was just before her. She seemed calmer now, but there was still something simmering underneath.  
“What did happen?” It was the first moment she had a chance to ask a question of her own, to make some sense of this whole situation.  
“It will be easier to show you.” With a pull, Cassandra helped her to her feet before escorting Alex outside.  
  
Outside in the fresh air, Alex had to blink a few times to get used to the sudden light after being locked up. Once used to it, it wasn’t the small village she was in that caught her attention, nor the mountains surrounding them. It was the great green whole in the sky that seemed to want to swallow the world whole.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Cassandra allowed for a moment to get in some warmer clothes before the pair set out along the mountain path. Having been at the Conclave, Alex had worn clothing more suited for a board room meeting then a hike through the mountains. The thicker clothes were welcome to keep out the biting wind.  
While walking, Alex had a moment to take a better look at the woman beside her. She seemed some kind of military, judging from the dark fatigues and combat gear she wore. It hadn’t escaped her notice that she was armed as well, almost ready for battle. But it was the insignia that Alex couldn’t place. It certainly wasn’t any regular unit, otherwise she might have recognised it.  
As they went, Cassandra explained what the whirling green vortex in the sky was. It didn’t take Alex too long to learn that they called it the Breach and that it seemed to be a portal for demons, but fully understanding it and how she was connected with the certain doom was a whole other matter.  
  
It was slow going. The snow was deep at several places and the mark on her hand was acting up. Each pulse of energy of the mark cut like a knife through her, causing pain and at times even forcing her to her knees.  
“Each time the Breach extends, your mark spreads.” Cassandra told her, kneeling before helping her back to her feet. “And it is killing you.”  
“That’s comforting to know.” With a soft grunt, Alex got back to her feet.  
“It might be the key to stopping this.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“We don’t, but it is the only option we have at the moment.”  
It weren’t really comforting words to hear and a lot extra to swallow after what had been said in the dungeon. “If it’s all you have…” She hesitated for a moment. “I’ll help where I can, if I can that is.”  
Cassandra nodded softly before pulling out a key from her pocket and unlocked the handcuffs that still hold her in place.  
“There will be a trail, when this is all over. I can promise nothing more.” She said, before continuing along the path.  
  
Silently, Alex followed. She knew she didn’t have much other choice than that. The region was swarming with soldiers making running away not really an option. Then there was the mark on her hand that still pulsed and even at the best of times caused her a stinging pain. As she walked, she took several good looks at the Breach. She rather not dwell on the thoughts of what might await her on the top of the mountain.  
If nothing else, there was one question that kept going through her mind. _How did I survive the blast?_ If it was true what they had told her that all others were did, then why was she still alive? Had they really all died? Uncle Titus and the delegation from Ostwick? Evelyn, whom she only had seen for a short moment and was dying to talk to? It couldn’t be, could it?  
  
The closer they got to the Breach, the more it became clear to Alex that it was true that something horrible had happened. It was hard to ignore the rows of covered bodies along the road where soldiers had found a little bit of space to lay their fallen comrades.  
Cassandra got them through all the checkpoints without any problem. Whoever she was, she seemed to have some sort of rank that made the others obey her orders. Alex wasn’t really sure if that was a good thing or not.  
Crossing another bridge, Alex looked back. It seemed that they had come from Haven, if she remembered the maps she had seen on the plane correctly. It was the last village at the start of the path towards the Temple of Sacred Ashes higher up in the mountains. It was by no means big, it on normal occasions, it was big enough to house the pilgrims passing through. Now, it was probably overrun by whatever forces were present here and any refugees that were in the area.  
“Look out!” A shout startled her as a stone covered in green flames collided with the bridge, causing the ancient structure to collapse under the impact.  
A little dazed, Alex looked up when she felt solid ground under her again. It seemed the bridge was no more and the surface below her was the frozen river that ran under it. The debris surrounded her, but Cassandra was already on her feet, several meters up ahead, weapon at the ready as dark green smoke seemed to rise from the ice.  
“Stay behind me.” It was a simple order she was given as the smoke turned into grotesque figures of demons that Cassandra engaged without a second thought.  
As the soldier occupied herself with one enemy, another vortex of smoke formed between her and Alex, materializing another demon. The diplomat took a few steps back, her eyes scanning the debris for anything that might be used as defence.  
Spotting a weapon amongst the rubble, Alex ducted away from the claws that were aimed at her head. The steel felt cold under her hands as she picked up the weapon and some old instincts awoke as she released the safety, aimed and pulled the trigger.  
  
“Drop your weapon.” With the demons gone, Cassandra had turned back to her prisoner, weapon raised. Her voice didn’t leave much room for countering. “Now.”  
“Alright…” Slowly, Alex lowered the rifle, making sure the safety was on. “I just wanted to help.”  
“Keep it. I should remember that you came out of free will.” There was a soft sigh as Cassandra lowered her own gun. “And you now have seen what is out there wince the Breach appeared. I can’t protect you. And you seem to be able to handle yourself.”  
“Thank you.” Alex nodded softly. “I… Never mind.”  
There was a nod before Cassandra turned towards the remains of the bridge. It was no use trying to get back up there. “We go forwards. Take what ammunition you need. We don’t know how bad the situation is up ahead.”  
Without a word, Alex gathered some of the spare clips of ammo that had fallen from the same crate as the assault rifle and a combat knife that was half buried in the snow before going after Cassandra. Somehow, the weight of the weapon was familiar in her hands but it still felt strange to carry it through the snow with what seemed not even half the proper gear a soldier normally would carry if they set out. It made her remember some words that had been spoken to her in the past. _Keep calm and soldier on._ It was all she could do at this point. Keep calm, see what happens and deal with the situation as it presents itself.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Between the snow, the icy underground and the demons, the going forward was slow. The pangs of pain in the mark only increased, but as she had learned, Alex just gritted her teeth and pushed on. Complaining sure wouldn’t make the problem disappear, so why waste energy on it? Staying alive was a little bit more important right now. The further they got, the more demons seemed to appear. And it didn’t take too long for the quiet of the mountain to be torn apart by the sounds of fighting and the crackling of magic in the air.   
  
Hearing the gunshots, Alex looked back at Cassandra. “Who’s fighting?”   
“You’ll see.” The reply was short and a non-answer, but judging from the tone, the only one that would be given for now.   
Climbing the last few stairs to another destroyed bridge, Alex felt a pull in the mark that was unfamiliar to her so far. All it had done so far was sting, now it felt like the bones in her hand were pulled in another order and it made holding her weapon a challenge.   
Up ahead, several soldiers were trying to keep demons back. They appeared to be streaming from a strange green light in the sky that looked almost like a piece of crystal. It was strange, unnatural and quiet honestly made Alex feel uncomfortable.   
With the soldiers was at least one mage, wielding ice as he froze the demons in place before well-aimed shots shattered them to pieces. They seemed to have the situation barely under control and any more demons appearing would likely shift the situation towards the wrong side.   
“We have to help them.” Cassandra urged, as she stepped past Alex and into the fray.   
With a slight hesitation, Alex followed. It seemed the soldiers were more out of their league than she had first thought.   
  
Once the demons were gone, she looked up towards the crystal. Or at least, where it had been. It seemed to have been replaced by some sort of veil, translucent, but still bright green in colour. A frown crossed her face, but she didn’t have the time to investigate any more.   
“Quickly! Before more come through!” A voice called in her ear and its owner pulled her hand towards the shimmering formation in the sky.  
Before Alex realized, the previously more or less tranquil veil turned into a mass a crackling green lightning and the feeling that the mark pulled the bones in her hand into a different order spread up her arm towards her shoulder. It hurt like hell and it was all she could do to not scream out in pain.   
And with the sound of thunder, the green light disappeared, leaving a strange smell in the air and a throbbing pain in her hand. Still half dazed, she stared towards where the light was a moment before, then her hand and finally turned towards the person who had grabbed her.   
“Don’t ever do that again.” Her eyes were as furious as her voice, but it seemed to make little impression.   
“You are welcome.” The man, no elf, spoke. “The credit for closing that rift is yours.” He seemed unaffected by the chaos around him, as if this was nothing more than an afternoon walk in a sunny meadow.   
“That doesn’t mean I like being grabbed and dragged around by stranger.” Alex eyed him wearily. He was as bald as a cue ball and how he could stand to walk barefoot in the snow was a mystery all of itself. Judging from the staff on his back, he must have been the mage she noticed earlier.   
“The mark on your hand and the Breach in the sky are there because of the same magic.” He continued on, totally ignoring her comment. “I theorized that that could mean the mark could close them.”   
“You theorized… Doesn’t sound very comforting.” Alex shot him another glare. He gave her the feeling that she was a child and ignorant to everything around her. It didn’t sit very well with her.   
“So in theory, it could close the Breach itself.” Cassandra looked back at them from where she had been talking to the soldiers.   
“Possibly.” The elf nodded.   
“Good to know, Chuckles. At least we won’t be ass-deep in demons forever.”   
Alex whipped around as she heard a third voice, somewhere behind her. A dwarf walked towards them, swinging what looked like a sniper rifle on his back, before introducing himself. “Varric Thetras. Rogue, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome tagalong.”   
“Alexandra Trevelyan.” Alex held out her hand. At least someone who didn’t look at her as if they wanted to get rid of her. “Interesting sniper.”   
“Who? Bianca? She thanks you.” Varric shook her hand. “Nice to have another Marcher around.”   
“What gave me away?” She asked, wondering and ignoring the two others around her.   
“The accent was a hint, but the name is not unfamiliar. Ostwick, right?”   
“Indeed.” It made Alex wonder where the dwarf was from. Certainly not Orzammar, if he was so well known with the Free Marches. And he didn’t really look like he was half the vagabond he wanted to appear to be. “What is a fellow Marcher doing here, if I may ask? I didn’t see you at the Conclave.”   
“That’s a long story. Technically, I’m a prisoner just like you.” He started, before Cassandra interrupted.   
“I brought you here to tell you story to the Divine.” She seemed a little angry. Or at least gave the impression she wasn’t on friendly terms with Varric. “Clearly, that’s no longer necessary.”   
“Don’t you mean, not possible?” Alex asked, frowning. Necessity aside, there wasn’t a Divine anymore. Cassandra told her that much on the way here.   
“Either way, you’ll be grateful I’m here either way, giving current events.” It didn’t seem that Varric was too concerned with what Cassandra’s opinion on him was.   
“My name is Solas.” It seemed introductions were in order, sort of. “I’m pleased to see that you are still alive.”   
Alex give him a curt nod, compared to her earlier interaction with the elf anyway, while Varric explained that he was responsible for keeping the mark in her hand in check, for the time being. “Thanks, I guess.”   
“Whatever help I can offer with the Breach, it’s yours.” He bowed slightly as he offered them.   
“We must get to the forward camp.” Cassandra cut the conversation short before starting to head towards the valley, leading the little group without really thinking to ask if they wanted to come or not.   
  
  
“Arrest this criminal and take her to Val Royeux. On the orders of the Grand Chancellor.”  
It was not exactly the greeting Alex expected as they reached the forward camp and were greeted not only by the woman that Cassandra had called Leliana back in the cell, but also a brother of the Chantry who clearly had something against her.   
“Hello to you too.” Alex grimaced. “Seems the Chantry is making them popular.”  
“They always do.” Varric commented as the so called Grand Chancellor started a discussion with both of Alex previous interrogators. “Don’t take it too personal. They just want to show that sheep have teeth too.”   
“I agree on the sheep part. Though I have my doubts about the teeth.”   
Varric snorted in response. “If they have them, they don’t do much damage.”  
“You have never been hit with a book it seems.” Alex smirked.   
“You would be surprised. It seems not everybody is a fan of my books.” He gave her a knowing glance back. “Would you hit me with one of my own books?”   
“Depends on how good or bad they are.”   
“You haven’t read them?” The author seemed shocked.   
“Didn’t really have the time for it, between everything I needed to do.”   
“And here I thought that noblewoman had nothing but time.”   
It was Alex’s time to snort at the remark. “Hardly. Clearly you have never met my family. I’m not really the pampered princess you seem to think I am.”   
  
It didn’t take too long before Alex could prove that point. Having settle the discussion about how to advance towards the Temple and the Breach, it became an uphill battle in every way. More demons loomed ahead of them the higher they advanced on the mountain. Their only relief was that the troops here seemed a little bit more disciplined then the ones they encountered before, but just barely. Probably even rookies could follow orders, no matter how badly, if they were giving by someone with experience.   
Another rift awaited them just before they reached the Temple. Though it was quickly remedied, there still were losses and several soldiers were supporting each other as they made for safer ground.   
For a moment, Alex could catch her breath. She was hopelessly out of shape and this was probably the most exercise she had had in over a year. At least the adrenaline kept her going. When she heard Cassandra address someone as ‘Commander’, she looked up. So there were some people who knew what they were doing here.   
“The way to the Temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.”   
There was something familiar about this man, but Alex couldn’t put her finger on it.   
“Then we better hurry.” Cassandra cast a glance between the man and the way ahead. “Give us time, Commander.”   
“Maker watch over you.” It was the prayer of a man who knew that the situation was pretty desperate, but it were the parting words before they moved out again.   
  
As promised, the way was clear, but there wasn’t much of the Temple left. Husks of what looked like human bodies lay around what must have been a hall at one point, but was now reduced to nothing but a few pieces of crumbling wall. Everywhere, there were signs of destruction and death.   
Leliana caught up with them just before they reached some of the more inner chambers of the Temple, the Breach shimmering above them, out of reach from the ground.   
Alex stared at the thing, unsure of how on Thedas she had to seal that. Would it really be as easy as the rifts earlier? The conversations around her seemed to blur around her as the hum of the magic became stronger in her ears. It was hard to decide if she was really hearing it or if her mind played tricks on her. She knew she must be imagining it that she could feel the same hum in her hand, travelling up towards her shoulder. There was no way she could feel that sound.   
While troops spread across what rested of the Temple, the little group sought a way down, closer to the breach. Alex was aware that Solas said something about that it was only temporarily sealed and Varric commenting on the strange red stones that they encountered, but it all went over her head. The pain and exhaustion made it hard to concentrate and she moved rather on instinct than anything else.   
Jumping down the last ledge, Alex had the feeling she was going insane. She heard voices that were not there and even if they were there, they filled her with dread. There was something unnatural about them and it send shivers down her spine.   
  
“Someone help me…” It sounded eerie, female and far-off.   
“What’s going on here?” To her horror, Alex recognised her own voice before a vision appeared.   
“Run while you can!” An elderly woman in chantry-robes hung in the air, restrained by some form of magic. “Warn them!”  
“We have an intruder.” A deeper, darker voice replied. “Kill her!”   
Every ounce of her being told Alex to run. It was clear that they wanted to kill her. But this wasn’t happening now, was it?  
“You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…?” Cassandra blurted as the vision started to disappear.  
“I don’t know, I don’t remember.” Alex blurted in way of response. The question were coming too fast, her head felt foggy and she could feel the Breach pulling on the mark on her hand.   
“The Fade bleeds.” Solas murmered as he turned from staring at the Breach towards her. “Re-opening this Rift to seal it properly will likely attracted attention from the other side. Be careful.”   
“That means demons. Stand ready!”   
Alex was still spinning, nobody asking her if she was ready to do this, while Cassandra was already passing around more orders.   
There was a bright light, roaring and the sound of gunshots before Alex realized what was happening. It felt like it had lasted hours but also seconds at the same time. Calm gave way to the sound of battle. Order were shouted around, guns fired, magic flew overhead. And the sickening pain as the Rift pulled once again on the mark. After that, there was only darkness and quiet.


	5. Chapter 5

The creaking of an opening door jolted Alex awake as some dormant instinct awoke. It wasn’t the smartest move to sit up so suddenly. The room spun before her eyes and her ribs were hurting like hell, making her gasp for air while pressing a hand to the offending area.  
“I didn’t know you were awake.” A voice and the clatter of a falling box made Alex look up from where she sat on what had to be a bed. “I swear.”  
An elven woman stood in the small room, clearly started to see her sitting upright. The box at her feet must have dropped from whatever fear had gripped her, she seemed to be shaken like a leaf in the wind.  
“It’s okay.” With a soft groan, Alex swung her legs towards the ground, ignoring the spinning of her head. “There’s no need to be apologise. Or be afraid.” She tried to sound as friendly as possible, but it seemed to have little effect.  
“I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant.” Without a warning, she sunk on the ground, kneeling, almost as if she was worshipping the one on the sickbed. “You are back in Haven, my Lady.” She looked half up from the ground, cautious as if she feared some godly wrath.  
It was all Alex could do to suppress a sigh. She knew full well that not all elven-servants ware treaty fairly, but as far as she could remember, she had always been friendly to them and it pained her to see that the young woman’s first reaction was to be afraid of her. She must have had some sort of bad experience before, it was the only likely explanation.  
“I’m fairly certain Lady Cassandra would want to know that you are awake.” The note of fear in her voice held as she continued to speak. “At once, she said. She’s awaiting in the Chantry.”  
“Thank you for telling me.” Slowly, Alex rose to her feet, steadying herself on the wall. “I will go to see her.”  
Before she could say anything more, the Elf was gone, all but fleeing out of the door as if demons were on her trail.  
  
Haven. If this was truly where she was, Alex knew she could not go outside as she was now. As soon as the Elf had left, she had taken stock of herself and had discovered that not only she had a fair amount of bandages around her, she also no longer had her own clothes. While she was unconscious, someone had cared for her and redressed her in same dark fatigues that Cassandra had worn during their hike up the mountain, though this set didn’t wear any patches or insignias.  
Under a chair, she discovered a pair of combat boots that fitted decently well. They were a little bit too big, but a second pair of socks that she had found helped somewhat. If her hair could have been remedied that easily, she would have been happy, but it seemed that for now, she would have to do with her fingers for a brush and a loose knot to keep it all together as her eyes scanned the place.  
It seemed it was a small cottage, not much bigger than a room and mainly used for storage for the moment. It did afford the luxury of a hearth, so Alex concluded that it must be someone’s home that had been repurposed for the time being. Some small, homely comforts betrayed her suspicion soon enough.  
A warm coat hung from a hook beside the door. A welcome sight to see for Alex, as she remembered the weather outside to be rather cold and unforgiving. Unless she had slept until summer had rolled around again, but she very much doubted that, since a fire was burning in the hearth. Putting it on wasn’t painless, but as soon as she was somewhat sure she could face the cold outside, she stepped out of the door.  
  
  
The cold she could handle, but the view that awaited here was another matter. Outside the door stood two soldiers, armed and clearly ready for battle. But the surprising thing was that they were not standing guard to keep her in but to guard her door from unwanted guests. It felt strange, but if was most certainly not the strangest thing she saw.  
Past the guards, it seemed like half the village had assembled, their numbers bolstered by more soldiers and no doubt refugees from the Temple. They all were whispering to one another as they noticed here, yet keeping a path clear for her that seemed to lead to the Chantry.  
Alex could do nothing but followed. As she passed, the same almost revering look the Elf had given her could be seen in the eyes of the onlookers. Herald, she heard being whispered time and again. Often followed by the name of Andraste, the Maker’s Bride. Whispers of the Breach and Demons where also present, but not accompanied by fear but rather a tone of relief. It all made for a confusion mess of words and noise as she ascended towards the Chantry, its doors flanked by its servants.  
Passing the doors into the sanctuary almost felt like a relief. The place was strangely empty and the noise from outside seemed to fade away as Alex stepped further inside. Candles were burning and the faint scent on incense was in the air. It was familiar and reminded her of her younger days, when her parents took her along.  
The carpet dampened the sound of her boots as Alex went further inside. In the quiet, she could hear raised voices in the back, the particulars of the argument unknown to her. The wooden door behind which it was held kept the conversation more or less private, but not the fact that there were people there.  
  
Once the voices behind the door became more understandable, Alex could only heave a deep sigh. One of them she recognised as Cassandra, the Nevarran accent unmistakable. The other seemed to be the Chantry brother they had encountered at the forward camp and had called for all but her head. This should be fun.  
After as soft knock, that was lost in the discussion, Alex pushed open the door and was immediately the focus of the Chantry brother.  
“Cuff her!” He didn’t even take the time to finish what he was saying to Cassandra and jumped at his new target with a speed that would make a mabari jealous. “I want her taken to the capital for trail.”  
“Disregard that and leave us.” As soon as the man had spoken, Cassandra send the guards at the door away, clearly not planning on letting him have his prisoner.  
Alex cast a quick glance back as they left, before turning her attention back to the room. It seemed that the bickering duo was joined by the one they had called Leliana, though she did seem like she was staying out of the argument itself.  
  
“You walk a dangerous line Seeker.” Chancellor Roderick didn’t seem like he would just roll over and play nice, even without the guards.  
“The Breach is stable, but remains a treat.” Cassandra seemed to have none of it. “For now at least, but I will not ignore it.”  
“So, after everything, I’m still a suspect?” Alex couldn’t help but intersect, anger bubbling inside.  
“You absolutely are.” The Chancellor couldn’t sound more venomous even if he tried.  
“No, she is not.” Is was however Cassandra’s firm response that caught her of guard.  
Alex raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of opinion from the woman, but didn’t have the chance to react to it in full, as Leliana decided to join the conversation.  
“Someone attack the Conclave. Someone who was not expected.” She stalked closer to where Cassandra and the Chancellor were standing. “Perhaps they died. Or they still have allies who live.”  
“You mean me?” Roderick seemed to be taken aback by her words.  
“You and many others.” Even if Alex couldn’t see her full face, she could see the glint of anger in Leliana’s eyes as she all but accused the man.  
“But not the prisoner?”  
What had happened when she was out? It seemed that things were no longer what she remembered them to be.  
“So you changed your mind about me?” Alex inquired.  
“I was wrong, perhaps I still am.” Cassandra started. “But I will not pretend that you weren’t there to help when we needed it.”  
“The Breach remains.” Leliana took over as Cassandra stepped away from the table. “And your mark is still our only hope.”  
“So it was all for nought?” Alex asked, feeling deflated all of a sudden.  
“Not really. The Breach is stable for now, but not yet fully closed. You have given us time to find a more permanent solution.”  
“This is not for you to decide.” More angry barking from the Chancellor. He seemed to be against everything that he did not propose it seem.  
“You know what this is?” With a firm thud, Cassandra slapped a book on the table that would knock the wind out of anyone. “A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act.”  
The words didn’t seem to pacify the man, but rather make him angrier. But Cassandra did not relent.  
“As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.” She closed in on the Chancellor with every word she spoke, forcing him towards the door. “We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible and we will restore order. With or without your approval.”  
It seemed to be the final straw for the Chantry brother. Without a word, he turned and left the room, leaving the three women alone.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. I haven't forgotten about this story, but muses are fickle things and RL (in a good way, luckely) happened.  
> I'll try to update more regularly, but I won't force myself. This will be a pretty long work, so I really hope you'll bear with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Silently, Alex stared out over Haven. The last couple of hours had been a blur. It seemed that her life had completely turned topsy-turvy after the Chancellor had stormed out of the Chantry. It had been crazy already since she left for the Conclave, but now, nothing was the same anymore.   
In no uncertain terms, Cassandra and Leliana had told her that she had been all but branded a heretic to the Chantry because the people thought she was the Herald of Andraste after the events of the Conclave and the following battle at the destroyed Temple to stabilize the Breach. And the only way for her to not be immediately apprehended and put in jail was to join forces with the Inquisition and help them solve this mess. It didn’t seem a noble family name from the Free Marshes was enough to get her out of this mess.   
When Cassandra had made sure she understood the situation, she had send Alex of to get some fresh air while preparations were made to declare the Inquisition reborn across all of Thedas. Or rather, Ferelden and Orlais for the time being. They would meet again in the Chantry after lunch to think of a way forward out of this mess.   
  
“I see you are back on your feet.” A familiar voice greeted Alex as she made her way back to the little cabin that seemed to be hers for the time being.   
“Varric.” A little surprised, she turned, finding the dwarf beside what seemed to be a small campfire, dressed lighter than her for the cold weather and yet not freezing to death. “I am, though it still hurts too breathe.”   
“Well, I guess I will try not to make you laugh then.”   
The remark alone was enough to draw a small chuckle from Alex, followed soon by a pained huff.   
“Ok, that strategy is not working.” He observed with some amusement.   
“Not really no.” Alex shook her head, taking it with good humour at least. “Maybe it might work better when I have had something to eat. Do you know where I can find something here? I’m starving.”   
“We can’t have that now, can we?” His gaze passed up and down her before he gestured to follow. “Let’s find you something before the sky falls down again.”   
“Don’t go jinxing it.” Alex grumbled as she followed.   
“I’m not. Just stating that things seem to go sideways here at a regular pace these last couple of decades, that’s all.” Varric lead her towards a small pub in one of the side streets.  
“In a moment you go saying that the Blight was my fault…” Alex scoffed as she looked down at the Dwarf.   
“Nah that would be far fetching, even for me.”   
“Says the Master Storyteller.”   
“That’s the trick to a good story, you know.” Varric explained as he sat down at a table and gestured for some ale. “Don’t make it to grand, otherwise people might not believe you.”  
“So me walking out of the Fade would not work in one of your stories?” Alex put her coat over a chair as she sat down across from him.   
“Not really, no. Who would believe it when they have always be told that you can only enter the Fade in dreams?”   
“I think I understand what you mean.” Alex nodded thoughtfully.   
  
There was a lull in the conversation as the food arrived and they both dug into their meals. It was only now that Alex noticed how hungry she was and that she could not even recall when her last descent meal had been. It must have been before the Temple of Sacred Ashes blew up, otherwise she would have remembered.   
When they both had had their fill, they sat back with a mug of ale, enjoying the warmth of the place and the pleasant hum that hung in the room.   
“So what happened after we left the forward camp?” Alex looked at Varric over her mug. “I must confess, I’m drawing a bit of a blank on everything.”   
“Let’s see…” Varric stared into his ale for a few moments. “We hiked up a mountain, helped Curly out of trouble, entered the Temple and kicked a demons ass.”   
“That all huh?” That was a pretty short version of the events in Alex’s opinion. “Then how or when did I end up with painful ribs?  
“Sometime during the demon-ass-kicking. He took a swing at you with some electrical whip of sorts.” Varric took a swig of his mug. “The healers did patch you up as best they could. Broken ribs just need time to heal.”   
“Varric, be honest, was I dreaming, or did I see strange red rocks in the Temple?” A frown had knitted between her brows, as Alex tried to remember the events that had happened.   
“You weren’t dreaming.” His easy-going nature seemed to melt away. “The stones are red lyrium and bad news.”   
“You have seen them before?” Alex almost regretted breaching the subject when she noticed the change in her companion.  
“Once. And it didn’t end well.” Varric gave her a look that told her plain and clear that he wouldn’t tell more about it at present. “If we come across more, we should just destroy it. That’s all it’s good for.”   
“I’ll keep it in mind.” Alex agreed with a nod, even if more questions were burning on her tongue. “Anyway, I think I better get back to the Chantry, before Cassandra sends out a search party because she thinks I made a run for it.”   
“She would sniff you out if you did.” He gave her a wry smile and raised his mug in salute. “She’s a Seeker after all.”  
“That she is.” With a soft chuckle and the last gulp of ale, Alex left to see what they would want of her.   
  
  
  
When Alex returned to the room at the back of the Chantry, she was not met by two people, as she had expected, but by four. Cassandra and Leliana had gotten company from another woman, dressed in rather expensive looking clothing and furiously typing away on a tablet. The fourth was the only man present and it seemed that Alex vaguely remembered him, but couldn’t say from where. His outfit screamed soldier however.   
“There you are.” Cassandra looked up as she heard the door close. “We have work to do.”   
“I’m not really sure on how I can help.” Alex looked at her before looking at the two new faces. It seemed Cassandra took the hint.   
“You have met Commander Cullen.” She gestured towards the soldier. “Leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”   
“It was only for a moment, but I’m glad you survived.” The man’s voice was softer than his appearance betrayed and somehow, it made Alex think of something warm and comfortable.   
“And this is Lady Josephine Montilyet.” Cassandra continued. “Our ambassador and chief diplomat.”   
“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Her voice betrayed as much an Antivan heritage as her appearance did.  
“Well met, the both of you.” Alex nodded softly, though she could not shake the feeling that there was something about the Commander that was familiar, beside the short moment en route to the Temple.   
“And of course you know Sister Leliana.” Cassandra turned to the already familiar figure of her companion.   
“My position here involves a degree of…” The Sister started, but was rudely interrupted.   
“She is our Spymaster.”   
“Tactfully put Cassandra.”   
  
“That’s an impressive bunch of titles.” Alex looked around the small assembly, feeling almost out of place. “I almost feel out of place being just Lady Trevelyan.”   
“But you are not just Lady Trevelyan, are you not?” Josephine remarked. “They do call you the Herald of Andraste.”   
“So I have noticed.” Alex glanced at her. “Yet it is not a title I want or have asked for. Nor do I understand fully why they have even given it. I’m nothing special.”   
“That might be a discussion better kept for later. For now, we have work to do that cannot wait.” Leliana cut in, nipping the blooming discussion in the butt.   
“How is the Mark?” Cassandra inquired instead. “Is it bothering you?”   
“Not at present.” Alex glanced down for a moment. The lines were still there, glowing softly on her skin but far less noticeable then they were before the Breach. “I just wish I knew more about it.”   
“We will find out in time. For now, we must seek allies.” Her gaze went to the others for a moment. “Solas believe a second attempt on the Breach might work, provided the Mark has more power. For that, we need allies.”   
“Allies? Who would we turn to for help with this? It doesn’t seem the most common thing in Thedas.” Alex was puzzled.  
“The Mark is magic, which means we must approach the rebel Mages for help.” Leliana spoke up.  
“And I still disagree.” She was hardly done when the Commander rejected her suggestion. “The Templars could serve just as well.”   
Mages or Templars… Was their squabbling not what had started this whole mess in the first place? Without their war, there would not have been a Conclave, no blown up Temple, no death Divine, no Breach, no need for an alliance with one of them.  
And from the way the two sides spoke, Alex judged that this was not the first round of this discussion.   
“We need power, Commander.” Cassandra sighted. “Enough magic poured in that Mark…”   
“Might destroy us all.” Cullen finished the Seeker’s sentence. “Templars could suppress the Breach. Weaken it so...”   
“Pure speculation.” Leliana cut through with practiced ease.   
“I was a Templar.” Somehow, Cullen’s tone softened a little. “I know what they’re capable of.”   
Alex frowned at the bit of information. He was a Templar? She had never heard that one stopped being one. Weren’t they sworn to the Order for life?   
“Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet.” In the discussion raging around the table, it seemed that Josephine was the voice of reason. “The Chantry had denounced the Inquisition and you specifically.” She turned to Alex as she finished.   
“Chancellor Roderick’s doing I would think.” Alex shrugged. “Not that I care much for what the Chantry thinks. I’m not really the religious type.”   
“Perhaps not, but they still hold a great deal of power and people listen to what they say.” Josephine remarked finely. “Some are calling you the Herald of Andraste. That frightens the Chantry.”   
“As I said, didn’t want the title. Didn’t ask for it.” Alex felt her hackles rise again.   
“That doesn’t change things.” She just went on as if the remark didn’t happen. “The remaining clerics have called it blasphemy and because we are harbouring you, we are branded heretics.”   
“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.” Cassandra just beat Alex by saying what she too thought.   
“It limits our options. For now, we cannot approach the Templars or the Mages for help.” For a diplomat, Josephine wasn’t doing a very good job. “The Chantry is telling everyone that you’ll make the current situation worse.”   
“There is something you can do.” Leliana seemed awful chipper despite the current situation.   
“By all means. It’s not like it can get any worse.” Alex turned to the Spymaster.   
“A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you.”   
“Didn’t we just establish that the Chantry hates me?” Alex was puzzled. First they wanted nothing to do with her and still one of them wanted to speak? Did they even know what they wanted?   
“She might not agree with her sisters. Her assistance could be invaluable.” Leliana stayed rather calm. “It could never hurt to speak with her. She’s tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”   
“Look for other opportunities while you are there.” Josephine looked up from her tablet for a moment. “We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley.”   
“I guess I will.” Alex nodded, having the idea the Ambassador was making a report of the meeting as it was still in session. “Though I do hope that I don’t have to do this alone.”   
“I will go with you.” Cassandra looked aside. “Meet me outside in a moment. I have to wrap something up and then we can go over preparations.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Two in one night?  
> Yeah, well that's what happens when you write ahead and want to catch up a little XD  
> Enjoy the treat.  
> Also, I will be going more outside the confines of the games like at did here at the start, now that the narative opens up, so hope that keeps things interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Cassandra was done inside, she took Alex with her to get her equipped for whatever would follow.  
“So, how is it that a noble lady from the Free Marches knows how to handle a gun”? Cassandra asked, as she started to pull gear together from whatever shelf it was stored on.   
“The same way a Pentaghast does, I guess.” Alex folded her arms while she followed every movement. “I learned it.”   
“You learned it?” the Seeker seemed a little surprised. “Where? I can’t imagine it was your father.”   
“No, it wasn’t. It was the Ostwick Army.” Alex shook her head. “It’s tradition that every member of my family serves in one way or another before working for the family itself.”   
“And you chose the army?” Cassandra laid some bulletproof armour on the table. “See if that fits.”   
“I’m not really material to serve the Chantry and since there are already enough Templars in the family, I decided to serve the common people.” Without a remark, Alex pulled the item closer, tossed her coat to the side and started seeing if the body armour fitted. “Why join the Seekers?”  
“That is a long story that I do not wish to share at this moment.” Her dark eyes felt cold as she danced around the answer. “I cannot imagine that your father would let you serve on the frontlines.”   
“He wouldn’t, but I did all the same.” Alex looked up as she closed the last strap. “It fits, though not comfortable with those bandages.”   
Cassandra nodded with a thoughtful hum, leaving Alex to wonder if she responded to the fact that the gear fitted or her remark about disobeying her father’s wishes.   
  
More items followed and soon Alex had a pack of gear that weighed even more than the pack she had had when she was in the army. Seemed Cassandra was preparing to set out for some time with no immediate reinforcements in sight. Alex didn’t mind. Her ribs on the other hand would be sure to protest in the end.   
“You can talk with the quartermaster for arms and ammunition.” Pulling the door of the storage closed behind her, Cassandra led Alex back into the snow. “And if you need some refresher drills, speak to Cullen. He’s training the recruits just outside the walls.”   
Alex nodded. At least they were organised and equipped to some extent, even if she had noticed that much of the gear was not the latest issue. Her gaze travelled towards the gate, knowing both her other stops would be there.   
“Be ready to leave at first light tomorrow. To sooner we find this Mother Giselle, the better.” Cassandra followed her gaze. “Unless there is something else, I need to get to my other duties.”   
“One thing…” Alex looked up, wheels spinning in her head. “Does the Commander has a last name? I can’t recall that I heard one earlier in the Chantry.”   
“Rutherford. Why?” Cassandra sounded puzzled, but she did not get an answer.  
  
The moment Alex heard the name, she had stormed off towards the gate and the training camp that lay beyond, ignoring Cassandra calling after her before starting a chase. The feeling that she had seen the Commander before had just made sense when she learned his name and it hadn’t been on the way to the Temple.   
Even from afar shots could be heard where the recruits were learning how to handle a weapon. All around the frozen lake, shooting ranges were set up for practice and on the shores groups of men and women alike were performing drills. It felt almost like Alex was back at basic training, only now in the role of veteran and not as freshmen.   
“Don’t hold back Lieutenant, the recruits must be ready for a real confrontation.” From afar, Alex recognised the voice of the man she was looking for.   
“Rutherford!” Alex’s voice sounded clear over the snow as soon as she had found her target. A fire seemed to blaze in her eyes as she saw the Commander look up, rather confused as to why she seemed to want to kill him with her eyes.   
“Is somethi…” He didn’t have the time to finish his question.  
“That’s for Kirkwall!” Alex brutally cut of his words with a fist square to the Commander’s jaw with all the force she could muster, making him take a step back to keep his balance.   
“Lady Trevelyan!” Cassandra arrived just in time to prevent further harm, pulling Alexandra back by her raised arm. “What is going on here?”   
“Why don’t you ask your Knight-Commander over there?” Alex spat at the man who looked at her with utter confusion written all over his face. To her satisfaction, she noticed that her blow had him at least checking if his jaw was still in one piece.   
“Commander Cullen is no longer a Templar. He left the order.” Cassandra looked back and forth between the two.   
“That doesn’t absolve him of his former crimes.” Alex felt her blood boiling as she thought back to those days. “I guess he never told you that he originally refuged any aid after the Kirkwall Chantry was blown up.”   
To his credit, Alex saw some colour rise on the Commander’s face. If it was anger or shame was harder to say.   
“I…” Cullen started, before halting and rubbing the back of his neck with a sigh.  
“Don’t try to deny it.” Alex had gotten her arm free from Cassandra who kept a wary eye on her. “I’ve seen Kirkwall after the explosion. I know how the situation was and you all but turned away help for the citizens that had suffered.”   
“When were you at Kirkwall?” Cassandra sounded confused.   
“I was part of the company that Ostwick send the day after.” Alex looked back at the Seeker before continuing to glower at the squirming soldier.   
“Commander?” It was only one word, but Cassandra’s intention was clear. She wanted answers.   
“The city was in chaos. There hadn’t been time yet to organise what was left of the Templar or the City Guard.” Cullen caved. “I thought we could handle it on our own. I was wrong.”   
“You were and in your hubris, hundreds suffered when we could have helped.” Alex wasn’t giving up, though some of the fight seemed to leave her as she noticed that the man was struggling with admitting he had been wrong.   
“What’s done is done.” It seemed Cassandra had had enough, fixing a stern gaze on Alex. “There is no changing what has happened in Kirkwall. Commander Cullen is here to help the Inquisition, just as you are. I will not ask you to be friends with everybody, but I would ask you to work together for as long as needed.”   
Alex cast a sideways glance at the Commander before nodding. “Agreed.”   
Cullen just nodded, without saying a word. He didn’t dare to meet Alex’s gaze, staring at some point over her shoulder instead.   
“Then I hope I won’t have to come between the two of you again.” The tension seems to leave Cassandra a bit at that. “You seem to have a mean punch, Lady Trevelyan. I hope you are able to put that to good use when we leave tomorrow.”   
  
  
  
“Did I hear that right, Rosie. Did you punch Curly?” Varric looked up at Alex, for a moment halting another cleaning of his Bianca.   
“So what if I did?” She shrugged. Over the last couple of days, she had come accustomed to the nicknames Varric gave everybody and apparently, he had seemed her to be a rose. Beautiful to look at, but prickly and dangerous to pluck.   
“You do know we keep him around to look pretty?” He quirked an eyebrow. “If you damage him, he won’t be able to serve as he should.”   
“Frankly, I don’t care Varric.” She gave him a stern look. “Not after Kirkwall.”   
“So you know?” The storyteller seemed to soften at the mention of the city.  
“Know what? That he was there? That he was Knight-Commander?” Alex was guessing. “Yes, I know. I was there shortly after everything happened.”   
“Then you also know that he stood up to his former Knight-Commander?” Varric offered a new morsel of information. “That he tried to put right what she mangled?”  
“I…” It was her turn to be stunned. “No.” She answered with a shake of her head. That was something she hadn’t heard.   
“I won’t say he didn’t deserve a knock in the teeth for something, but perhaps it wasn’t needed for this.”   
“Maybe you are right.” Alex slouched against the tree behind her as she thought on what the Dwarf said. “It’s just… Remembering Kirkwall and how we were all but refused entry makes me so angry. Especially because we were there to help.”   
“I understand Rosie. I was there.” Varric seemed softer than before, giving her a sad smile. “I know how bad it was. It was chaos and Curly did the best he could. You have to give him some credit.”  
“I screwed up, didn’t I?” Alex gave him a sideways glance, making a mental notice that he was from Kirkwall. She knew he was a Marcher, but he hadn’t said from where.   
“No… Yeah, a bit maybe.” Varric grinned. “But it’s not like nobody else makes mistakes. I’m sure you’re not a lost cause just yet.”   
“Sheez thanks Varric.” There was a roll of her eyes before she looked at the other part of the conversation. “Any way I can set things right?”   
“Close the Breach. Or are we still talking about Curly?”   
“I’m working on the Breach. It’s the Commander I’m referring to.”   
“It couldn’t hurt to try to someone before punching them.” Varric shrugged as he started to pack up the equipment he had been using to clean Bianca. “Say hello, ask about the weather. I’ve heard they are great ways to start a conversation.”   
“I think I’m starting to understand why you are a writer.” Alex chuckled softly at the extremely casual way Varric was making the suggestions.   
“Is it because of my good looks?”   
“It has to be.” With a grin on her face, she rose and looked for her own equipment. “You think we have given Cassandra and Solas enough time to argue?”   
“I don’t hear any more arguing. Maybe we should go check if they haven’t resorted to murdering each other instead.”   
“You really think they would do that?” Alex swung her backpack on before turning around.   
“An apostate Mage and a Seeker? Do you really want to make a bet?” Varric had much less to take with him and was already waiting for her to leave.   
“Better not.” Grabbing the assault rifle that was resting against the tree and ignoring her protesting and still painful ribs, Alex soon joined him. “Let’s go find them, before we have to fight another war.”   
  
  
  
Getting back to the Crossroads was a two-day walk across difficult terrain, not to mention that it had been blown to hell by the fighting between Templars and Mages. The Hinterlands had seen much suffering and the small group had tried to help.   
When they had arrived a week ago, the found one of Leliana’s scouts overlooking the road to their destination, warning them of trouble ahead. Cleaning that up wasn’t too much trouble, but it left chaos in its wake. The refugees needed help and no matter the urgency of their errand, Alex couldn’t leave without offering some help.   
A short conversation with Mother Giselle had convinced here to help where she could while the Chantry sister helped the most gravely wounded.  
“Cassandra, can you go tell the good soldier where the marked supplies are?” Alex looked over her shoulder as they approached the small outpost. The Seeker nodded before stepping away. “Could you two get that meat to the hunter? I’m going to find Mother Giselle so that we can leave and get back to Haven.”   
“Don’t take too long Rosie.” Varric put up a hand before all but pulling Solas with him.   
As Alex pushed up, there was one thing that was clear. The help of the handful of soldiers from the Inquisition had helped to turn the small gathering of houses in a more organised place. They even had helped put up extra shelters for those that could not find a place in the existing buildings.  
“Mother Giselle?” She found the sister tending to more wounded.   
“Herald, you have returned.” Slowly, Mother Giselle rose, wiping her hands on a piece of cloth.   
“I have.” Alex nodded before casting a glance at the wounded soldier on the cot beside them.   
“I have done what I can for him. His wounds are tended to.” Giselle saw the movement. With a gentle gesture, she guided the Herald away and back outside. “Now, only the magic of a healer can further sooth his pain.”   
“Will he allow it?” From what she had seen, Alex knew there was not much love left for Mages in this place.  
“We do not to fear magic, Herald.” The Mother was calm in her answer, before nodding to the weapon she was holding. “Do you think magic is more dangerous or evil than the bullets from your gun?”   
“But a weapon is a tool. Inanimate when not used. Magic is…”  
“Magic is the same. A Mage choses to use it.” Calmly, Mother Giselle walked further. “It is pride that is evil and makes people do evil. And pride does not only corrupt mages, Herald.”   
“I think I understand your point.” That didn’t mean she fully agreed with it, but everybody should have a right to have their opinions. “Are you ready to come with us to Haven?”   
“I am, yet I hope you are ready for your own travels ahead.” There was a kindness to the sister that seemed so foreign in this place. “You will have to convince the remaining clerics that you are no demon. Fear does strange thing to all and with all that is happened, we need something to believe in.”   
“I still don’t really know how I can do it, but if it could help, I’m willing to try.” Alex knew she lacked the faith in herself the good Mother seemed to have.  
“You may not be a woman of great faith, Herald, but I have hope. Hope that they will listen to your call. And hope is what we need most right now.” With a soft smile, she placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “I will provide Sister Leliana with the names of some clerics that might be amenable to a meeting. It’s not much, but even little bits can help.”   
“Thank you.” 


	8. Chapter 8

“I really hope that Dennet gets here fast. This is just a disaster on wheels.”  
“Don’t blame the transport Varric, it’s no use.” Alex called towards the Dwarf who walked a few passes behind her. “You’ll just give it more ideas to break down on us. Be niece, cars have feelings too.”  
“Yes, more than my toes for the moment it seems.” The Dwarf grumbled, trudging further to the snow.  
The way back had gone pretty well, until the car broke down some 5 klicks out of Haven. With no way to repair the car on the road, there had been no other solution than to grab their gear and make the rest of the trip on foot. It had been a small comfort that it was only one car, otherwise it would have been a long procession.  
“Quit your complaining. There are worse things than a short walk.” Cassandra was walking with Alex in front, trying not to set a higher pace than the others could follow.  
“You are not making him your friend Cassandra.” Alex gave the soldier a sideways look. Compared to two weeks ago, she was doing better. Her ribs were healing, still painful but better manageable and it even seemed she got used to the weight of the gear she was carrying around.  
“I don’t want him as a friend. Nor have I asked him to stay.” Cassandra wasn’t in the least intimidated by the idea.  
“He’s not as bad, once you get to know him.”  
“Then you don’t know him very well yet.” It seemed that Varric was a sour subject to the Seeker. Alex could only guess as to why.  
Not reacting to that comment was the wiser thing to do. It had been a hard two weeks, especially for those who weren’t used to being in the field. Alex couldn’t speak for Cassandra, but she very much doubted that Varric was used to this way of life. She certainly wasn’t and she could only guess of Solas was.  
  
The sun set the mountains on fire as the rounded the last corner from under the trees and came up on the lake. The encampment around it had grown, but also looked better organised. Different sections were cut out with different purposes and it seemed that the folks here hadn’t been sitting on their hands while they had been gone.  
Across the ice, recruits were still training, but there was improvement visible. At least they could stay somewhat in formation now, compared to before. How the firing exercises were going was probably a matter for debate. Alex had found that even she was struggling a little to get the hang of it again, especially under pressure. How the recruits were faring with the Commander barking at them couldn’t be much better.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow for the briefing Cassandra.” Just before the gates of Haven, Alex halted. “There is something I must do.”  
“I just hope I won’t have to break up another fight.” Cassandra gave her a knowing look before turning and following Varric and Solas through the gate.  
“Not if I can help it.” Alex watched them go for a moment, before setting out towards the ice.  
  
  
Stepping across the lake, still in full combat gear, Alex got a few strange looks from recruits she passed. She ignored them. Being between the soldiers almost reminded her of being back in the army. It had kind of the same feel, only now she wasn’t a recruit anymore. On the other hand, the last two weeks had proven that she needed a refresher course if she wanted to mean something in the field.  
As she approached the far side of the ice, she spotted the man she was looking for and paused for a moment. Before she left, she hadn’t taken a good look at him, but now was as good a time as any.  
Just like the mountains, his blonde hair seemed to shine in the sunlight. It was hard to mistake him for anything other than a soldier, even from the back. His stance gave him away, firm and rooted, ready for anything that could come his way. He seemed to be wearing the same fatigues like the others, only over them, he was wearing a jacket from dark brown leather and with the most ridiculous fur collar that Alex had ever seen. She couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the size of the thing, though it was probably pretty warm.  
“Commander!” Putting on a more professional masked, she called out as she stepped closer.  
The man looked weary when he saw who called to him. “I’m not going to get punched again, am I?”  
“Not unless you have blown up the Haven Chantry while I was away.” Alex tried to defuse the situation with humour, but was not really the right kind. Weary turned to sour before she corrected herself. “No, I was actually hoping we could talk for a moment. I believe we started off on the wrong foot.”  
“A moment?” He gave her a look she couldn’t quit interpret. “Are you heading out again?”  
“No, we just got back from the Hinterlands. Briefing is tomorrow morning.” Alex shook her head, catching on as to why the question. “The car broke down. We hiked the last bit.”  
“I see.” Cullen nodded softly, folding his arms over his chest. “Is there anything I can help you with, Herald?”  
“There might be.” Alex shifted her weight. “I could use a refresher if I’m going to be in this fight.”  
“You mean like basic training?” There was a slight rise of his eyebrow as Cullen was trying to find out what she meant.  
“Maker, no. I’ve had basic training. Once is enough, thank you.” The idea alone of going back through that made Alex shudder. “Besides, we don’t have the time for that anyways.”  
“I have recruits enough who are going through it.” Something in his voice almost seemed to want to put her back through it.  
“They don’t have to travel all across Ferelden or Orlais to put things in order.” There was a sharp look in Alex’s eyes. “Just a crash course whenever there is a moment of time to spare will do. At least that way I can look y old Drill Instructor Ellison straight in the eyes in the highly unlikely event I ever cross paths again.”  
“As you wish Herald.” Cullen agreed, a little too easily for Alex’s liking. He shrugged of his leather jacket before turning to one of the soldiers nearby. “Luietenant, take this back to my tent and round up the recruits. We’re going for a run.”  
“Let me put my gear away and I’ll join you in a minute.” Alex already turned, knowing full well when orders were implicitly given.  
“Oh no. You are going as you are.” Cullen shook his head.  
“What?!” It felt like she had been stung by a bee. “You cannot be serious. I just got back, hiked the last part and now you expect me to keep up in full gear? The only one in full gear I might add.” She eyes the approaching group of recruits wearily.  
“You wanted a crash-course, you have it.” A grin tugged at one of the corners of his mouth. “And since you are no recruit, I expect you to keep up. Will that be a problem?”  
“No, Commander.” Being very aware that the recruits were watching them, Alex decided to swallow her pride, for now. Making a scene now wouldn’t be the smartest move now nor be a good inspiration for the fresh men and women who had joined.  
“Good.” Cullen nodded before turning around. “In formation. Whoever falls behind will have extra drills tonight.”  
As the group assembled and started to move out, Alex quickly pulled some straps a little tighter before joining them. If Cullen was hoping that she would give up, he would be mistaken. Gritting her teeth and with a grim determination to see this through, she joined the others as they started running already relinquishing to the world of hurt she would be in tomorrow. If she was able to get out of bed that was.  
  
  
  
“Everything alright Rosie?” Varric gave her a worried look when Alex entered the tavern for a quick breakfast. It was the only place that served something that tasted better than army-grub, so she was happy to pay for it. And it beat eating out in the snow.  
“Just a little but sour, nothing more.” With a grimace, she sat down, ignoring her aching muscles. She wanted a warm bath, but it seemed they were fresh out of them.  
“You talked to Curly since you got back?” There was a wicked gleam in Varric’s eyes, one that told plain and clear that he was up to no good.  
“I have, sort of. Yesterday after we got back.” Alex gestured for some breakfast as she regarded the Dwarf with suspicion. “Why do you ask?”  
“Oh, nothing.” He grinned, never a good sign. “Okay, be honest, how long was your run?”  
“You know of that?”  
“I do.” Varric chuckled. “I’m surprised that he did only that, after you punched him.”  
“You mean you knew he would let me run in full gear when I asked him to get some pointers to be back in shape?” Alex stared at the man who was clearly laughing under his breath.  
“Oh Rosie. I did. And so did Cassandra.” He clearly was enjoying her confusion. “Did you really think the car broke down? It was the only way to get you back to Haven in full gear. Curly made us promise to make it happen when we called in to say we were coming back.”  
Alex didn’t know what to say. She had been played for a fool and she had felt for it like a novice.  
Her daze was only broken by a snorted laugh from Varric and Alex realised she must have looked like a fool, staring in front of her and realizing what had happened.  
“I can’t believe it…” She mumbled softly.  
“You better do. And you might want to remember it for the future.” Varric pushed her plate with breakfast closer. “Eat up, you have a briefing to go to.”  
For a moment, Alex shook her head before digging in. There was no chance that she would leave it at that. This meant war.  
  
  
After wolfing down some breakfast and ignore more aching muscles, Alex headed for the Chantry. It went without saying that they would meet there to discuss what Mother Giselle had suggested. Getting closer to the building however, it was clear that there was an argument going on in front of its doors.  
Two groups seemed to be facing each other and even from a distance Alex could see that it was the Mages who had found refuge here on one side and the former Templars who had come to aid on the other side. Topic of discussion seemed to be the death of Divine Justinia and who was to blame for it.  
“Enough!” Just as they seemed a breath away from coming to blows, a voice sounded from the Chantry, intervening.  
“Knight-Commander…” The former Templar seemed to have recognized the man breaking them up the moment he stepped out.  
“That’s not my title.” Cullen gave both parties a stern look, while standing squarely between them. “We are all part of the Inquisition.”  
“And what does that mean?” As if an uproar wasn’t enough.  
Alex sighted and carefully pushed her way through the crowd at the same time Grand Chancellor Roderick was given a free path to approach.  
“Back already Chancellor?” It seemed Cullen wasn’t too pleased to see him either. “Haven’t you done enough?”  
“I’m curious, Commander, as to how your Inquisition and your Herald will restore order if you can’t keep a village in line.” It sounded very much as an accusation.  
“Of course you are.” Cullen gave the man a look before dismissing the gathering before the Chantry.  
“Doing that would be easier if you wouldn’t go and sabotage us, Roderick.” Alex stepped up as the crowd started to dissolve.  
“Herald. Still here I see.” Roderick gave her a dirty look.  
“And not planning on going anywhere. Don’t you have a rock you have to go crawl under?” It had been so calm without him here to start trouble.  
“We need proper authority to guide us back to order.” Roderick ignored her remark and instead chose to comment on the almost riot that had happened.  
“Who? You?” Cullen was surprised but it didn’t took a genius to know what the Chancellor was hinting at. “A random cleric, not important enough to have been at the Conclave?”  
“The rebel Inquisition and its so-called Herald of Andraste?” The man made with a glance clear he meant Alex. “I think not.”  
“We wouldn’t have needed a Conclave if the proper authority hadn’t failed to contain the situation between the Mages and the Templars.” Alex wasn’t going to let him walk over her like that.  
“So you suggest we blame the Chantry and exalt a murderer?”  
“I am no murdered. You only named me as such, without prove I might add.” If he wanted to make it personal, Alex wasn’t going to make it easy on him.  
“That won’t restore order in the here and now.” Cullen intervened before the discussion got out of hand.  
“Order will never be restored so long as this rebellion is allowed to fester.” The Chancellor would not relent.  
“Do you suggest we let your lies fester then?” Alex put up an attack of her own.  
“If you are innocent, the Chantry will establish it as so.” Roderick was clearly thinking that would sooth her.  
“Or they will be just as likely to use someone as scapegoat.” It sounded very much like Cullen was defending her.  
“I don’t need the opinion of the Chantry to know that I’m innocent Chancellor.” Alex gave him a look that could kill.  
“You think nobody cares about the truth?” Roderick was trying to talk himself out of a corner. “We all want to know what has happened. We all grieve Divine Justinia’s loss.”  
“But you wouldn’t grieve if the Herald of Andraste is swept conveniently under a rug.” Cullen gave Alex a shirt glance.  
“Innocent until proven guilty should be something the Chantry knows, Chancellor.” Knowing he was to an extent in her corner on this made Alex feel somewhat better. “So stop blaming me until you are certain that I am to blame. Until then, I’ll be looking for answers instead of praying they will fall in my lap. Commander, I’ll see you inside.”  
Without a further glance at the duo, Alex turned and entered the Chantry. She didn’t feel like arguing any further with a religious nutjob for now. There would be time for that later, when everything was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought the Commander would so easily forget? Hehe, revenge is a dish best served on a frozen lake...  
> Don't think that Alex will let his co-conspirators of the hook for this...
> 
> Anyway, thought/opinions/suggestions all are very welcome. It keeps me motivated to write


	9. Chapter 9

When Alex entered the room at the back of the Chantry, Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine were already there.  
“Is the Commander coming?” Josephine looked up from her tablet for half a moment, before diving back in it without really awaiting an answer.  
“He’s on his way. If our beloved Roderick isn’t starting another lecture at least.” Alex answered, ignoring the other two women who looked like satisfied cats who had been at the cream. For some reason, she got the feeling that had something to do with yesterday’s events.  
“The Chancellor is back?” Cassandra wiped the grin of her face at the mention of the man.   
“Outside, no doubt trying to start another argument.” Alex gestured across her towards where the entrance was.   
As she did so, the door behind her swung open, admitting the Commander to the room.  
“My apologies for being late. Chancellor Roderick has come back.” He apologised as he took his place around the table.   
“We already know. The Herald told us.” Leliana responded smooth. “Or was that just an excuse for something else?”   
For a moment, Alex and Cullen gave each other a confused look, before the former shot Leliana a glance that could level a battalion on the march and the latter looked away, coughing nervously.  
“He is back, though I suspect our esteemed Spymaster should know that already, doesn’t she?” Alex countered. “Or perhaps we should start looking for a new one. Doesn’t Varric has some experience with running an intelligence network?” As she asked, she turned towards Cullen. Two weeks in the field was enough to hear some stories about Kirkwall that didn’t relate to its explosive period.  
“That is something you will have to ask him yourself, Herald.” The man sported a fair blush, even if it was a little hard to judge in the meagre lit room.   
“I’ll keep it in mind.” She nodded before turning her attention to what they were here for.   
  
It took some time for Alex and Cassandra to give a report on what had happened in the Hinterlands. Between what was needed to help the refugees, the time it would take to root out the last of the rebel Mages and Templars and the manpower to restore some semblance of normalcy to the region, it was no small task. Homes were destroyed, the roads all but gone in some places and that was just from the recent fighting. They didn’t account for the leftover damage from the Blight that had been in the area a decade earlier.   
“We’ll send whatever help we can to help the people back on their feet.” A frown was etched in Cullen’s brow.   
“And maybe a few who can find out what is really needed.” Leliana nodded in agreement.  
“It will take time to get the place back to what it once was, but at least we can help them where they most needed it.” Alex agreed. The few troops that had gone there with her wasn’t nearly enough to do a lot of work, but every bit counted at this point.   
“Why did Mother Giselle wanted to talk to you, Herald?” Josephine brought the topic back to the reason why they had gone to the Hinterlands.   
“She thought it might be a good idea to travel to Val Royeaux and talk to the Clerics there.” Alex looked at her, a little surprised that the Ambassador could tear her gaze away from the screen in her hands longer than a second. “Leliana, did she provide you with the names of some of the Clerics that might be favourable to our cause?”   
“She did Herald.” The Spymaster nodded. “And I already contacted them to tell that you might make the journey.”   
“Having you address the Clerics might not be a terrible idea, Herald.” Josephine looked pensive or rather like she was brooding on something.   
“You can’t be serious.” Cullen opposed. Did it had something to do with the discussion with Roderick earlier? Alex knew she hadn’t really been overly diplomatic.  
“Mother Giselle isn’t wrong Commander. The only strength the Chantry has at this point is their unity of opinion against us and about the Herald.” Josephine kept a remarkable open mind.   
“And we should ignore the danger to the Herald?” Leliana wondered.  
“I can take care of myself, thank you Leliana.” Alex glowered. Not another one who thought she was a pretty princess who needed pampering, please. “My concern is rather if it will solve problems or cause us more in the end. The last thing we need is an angry mob, riled up by religious fanatics on our doorstep.”   
“I will go with her.” Cassandra, who had kept quiet until then, stepped up. “Right now, we can’t approach anyone for help with the Breach. If talking with the Clerics can change that, we have to at least try.”   
Alex looked around the table for a moment. “Use whatever influence we have to gather the Clerics. Once they are assembled, we will go to Val Royeaux and see this trough.”   
With the matter addressed, talks turned to the situation in Haven and what had to be done there to keep the Inquisition from falling apart. And army couldn’t fight on empty stomachs and the village was too small to support them all. Talks of supply-lines and more of similar logistic needs soon kept them busy. It was the bells toiling to announce noon that broke them up to go in search of a meal or to attend to other tasks that were waiting.   
  
  
“Herald, of you have a moment.”   
Alex was about to leave when she heard Josephine call out to her. “Alexandra is good enough. I hate that title.”   
“Lady Trevelyan, while you were away, I received several messages from your family in Ostwick asking for information.” Just like the Diplomat she was, Josephine chose a third option. “It would be good if you took the time to contact them and give them some news.”   
“If you have a phone or something that works here, I will see to it.” Alex agreed, though the prospect didn’t really appeal to her. It had been three weeks and chances were great they were either worries sick or had given her up as dead. “Mine was lost when the Temple exploded.”  
“You can always use the computer in my study. It has a rather descent connection and is more reliable than a phone out here.” Josephine offered. “Perhaps you could inquire if they would be inclined to help our cause while you do.”  
“Thank you Josephine. I’ll see if I can persuade them.”   
“You are welcome, Lady Trevelyan.” Josephine smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. “There was one other matter.”   
Seeing the expression on the Ambassador’s face, Alex felt her heart sink. “What?” Slowy, she turned as Josephine pulled something out of her pocket.  
“The soldiers found a couple of days ago as they were laying the death in the Temple to rest.” She took a couple of steps towards the Herald before opening her hand. “Since it bears the crest of your family, we thought you might know who it belonged to.”   
It was like a sledgehammer had hit Alex square in the guts. Josephine was holding a silver pendant in her hand, at some places black with sooth or other dirt. It had been rubbed clean to some extent, but not fully. Upon the surface, the crest of house Trevelyan was clearly visible, leaving no doubt that it belonged to her family.  
“It does belong to my family.” Alex felt her voice choke. “It was my sister’s.” Thinking of Evelyn hurt, a lot.   
“I’m so sorry, Herald.” Josephine held the pendant up on its chain. “I would like to give this back to you then and I’ll make arrangements to have her body shipped to Ostwick if you want.”   
“Thank you.” She softly took the pendant from the Ambassador. “That would be nice, thank you. If it’s okay with you, I’ll use your computer for a moment. They should get this news from me.”   
“I understand. Take all the time you need.” Josephine softly laid her hand on Alex’s shoulder for a moment, before taking her leave to attend to the nobles who were wandering around the village, leaving the Herald to her own.   
  
  
  
With the feeling like it was all a dream, Alex left the room and took the first door on her right towards Josephin’s study. Mercifully, the place was empty for once and as she entered, she closed the door behind her, hoping that nobody would come barging in, looking for the Ambassador.   
The pendant cut painfully in her hand where she was holding it tight as if it might slip away if she only loosened her grip for a fraction. Without really paying attention, Alex just let her fall in the chair behind the wooden desk, just staring at the screen in front of her.   
How was she to tell this to her family at home? Had they even known Evy would have been at the Conclave? Or uncle Titus for that matter. Some part of her just wanted to curl up in a corner and cry. It just wasn’t an option. It wouldn’t turn back time and undo all that had been done. It wouldn’t bring them back. She had to make the call, move forward and find who was responsible. Only then all that suffering would mean something.   
With trembling fingers, Alex grabbed the mouse and started to look for the right program. The best chance of reaching someone in Ostwick was probably by phone, but lacking a descent reception, she had to be creative. Luckily, technology had come far enough that you could call a phone from a computer, so she at least had a chance. Without really thinking about it, she opened the right program, logged in and said a small prayer the call to her brother would connect.  
_“Lex, is that you?”_ On the second attempt, her brother picked up, his face appearing in a blur and with some lag, but he was there.   
“Hi Leo. It is.” Alex tried to keep her voice even, despite that it sounded like it might break at any moment. “I heard you guys had been harassing our resident diplomat to find me.”   
_“Maker Alex…”_ There was as sigh on the other side, even if the image didn’t do the same. _“We have been worried sick since we heard what happened at the Conclave. Are you alright?”_  
“I’m fine Alex, given the circumstances.” She felt the pendant dig into the skin of her hand. “Leo, it’s Evy… She…”  
_“Evelyn? What about her?”_ Leonid sounded worried. Just like Alex, he hadn’t seen their younger sister in some time. And he always had loved spoiling her when they were younger.   
“She’s gone.” Biting back a sob, Alex held up the pendant. “They found her remains a couple of days ago. She was here, with the delegation from Markham.”   
_“No…”_ Alex could hear him collapse in whatever chair was currently behind him. _“She didn’t deserve that.”_   
“They will be shipping her remains back to Ostwick. Will you say goodbye to her from me?” Alex pulled the pendant against her chest as if it could replace the hug she desperately wanted.  
_“I will. I promise.”_ The voice from her brother betrayed the weight of the news she had given him.  
“Leo, Evy wasn’t the only one here.” She hated it, being the bringer of bad news. “Uncle Titus flew out with us as well. The Ostwick Templar’s should be informed, if they haven’t gotten the news already.”   
_“I will look into it in the morning. I’ll have to talk to Mom and Dad first.”_ It wasn’t hard to imagine how he was dragging his hand over his face while he was thinking about everything that had to be done.   
“How’s Dad doing?”   
_“Pretty good, all things considering. He’s not as young as he used to be, but don’t tell him that.”_ Leonid tried to take a lighter tone to the conversation. _“He’s still as sharp of mind as always.”_   
“That’s good to hear.” Sometime before leaving, Alex had come to grips with her father being sick. Parkinsons. There was nothing they could really do and while his mind was still the same, his body obeyed him less with every passing day. Perhaps it was a good thing he had send her to the Conclave in her stead.   
_“When are you coming home?”_   
“Honestly, I don’t know.” Alex had dreaded the question, but knew it would be coming. “I don’t know how many rumours you have heard out there by now, but some over here think I can help in resolving this whole mess. And I’m inclined to stay and help.”   
_“Alexandra, your place is here, in Ostwick.”_ For a moment, she heard her father in her brother. _“Especially with Evelyn and uncle Titus gone. You should be with your family.”_   
“I wish I could Leo, really. I just have the feeling I can be of more use here.” How to make him understand? “If you would see how the situation is, you would understand. And it’s not only the calamity at the Conclave that needs resolving, it’s also the Mage/Templar war.”  
_“Come home Alex, I’m sure there are enough people there who can handle that.”_ It almost sounded like a command. _“You belong with the family.”_   
“I’m not coming home Leo, not until this is resolved.” She shook her head. “The people need help and if I can help them, I will. Father send me to the Conclave to help resolve the matter and that is what I will do.”  
_“There is no talking you out of it, is there?”_   
“Not this time, no. I want to see this through, even if it would only be to find the one responsible for Evy’s death.” She knew it was a low blow to play that card, but at this moment, she deemed it fair.   
_“Alright.”_ With a sigh, Leonid gave in. _“But I want regular updates, good or bad. You are still a Trevelyan. And I’m acting head of this family.”_   
“I will keep you informed regularly, as soon as I get my hands on a new phone.” First duty is to the family for every Trevelyan it seemed, no matter of the sky was falling down.  
_“Good.”_   
“Ow, Leonid, before I go. I don’t know how fast rumours will spread, but the force I allied myself with calls themselves the Inquisition. The Chantry doesn’t like us very much, but we could use some allies and support, in any way possible.”   
_“I will see what I can do. I won’t make promises.”_   
“Thanks Leo.” A small smile crept along her lips. “Say hi to Mom and Dad from me. And take care, okay?”   
_“I will. Be careful out there sis. Love you.”_   
“Love you too.” Having said her goodbyes, Alex logged out and closed the program before pulling her knees under her chin and hiding her face against them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we meet another member of the Trevelyan-clan. Alex's older brother and next in line to be Bann, Leonid.   
> I'm not planning on making this a one time appearance, so he will pop-up again later.
> 
> Enjoy, more is underway already ;)


	10. Chapter 10

“Lady Montilyet, you wouldn’t happen to know where…” Without really bothering to know and still flipping through some papers, Cullen entered the room.  
As he did so, he noticed a sudden movement from behind the desk. It wasn’t the usual arrangement of bright colours he spotted, but a set of dark fatigues and a mess of chestnut hair that threatened to escape the pins that held it together.  
“I’m afraid the Ambassador has stepped out for a moment.” If her wet cheeks didn’t do it, her voice betrayed that Alex had been crying.  
“Herald, I didn’t… I was looking for…” The Commander stammered.  
“I know. You were looking for Josephine.” She put her feet back on the ground, wincing from being in the same position for too long. “She let me use her computer to contact my family.”  
“I see.” Cullen nodded thoughtfully before taking in her appearance. “Are you alright?”  
“Apart from the Chantry seeing me as some kind of demon, the world falling apart and having no idea what I’m doing?” Alex replied, the sharpness of the comment taking him aback for a moment. “Yes, I’m perfectly fine.”  
He had learned that she had a sharp tongue at times, but being as blunt as she was now was unseen. Something was bothering her and it wasn’t really the topics that she mentioned herself.  
“I uhm…” It took some effort to find the right words. “If there is anything we can do to help…”  
“Don’t worry about it Commander. I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself.” She looked up to him as she made her way towards the door. “I don’t need babysitting.” With a gentle pat on his shoulder she pushed past the man and out into the bigger area of the Chantry.  
Cullen could have sworn that her eyes were red from crying, even if he had felt distracted how pure blue they were. He had never noticed until now it seemed. He felt his gaze follow her as she exited and his mind tried to comprehend why the woman who ran 20 klicks in full gear the day before without even complaining once after she had accepted the fact looked so broken and fragile today. Had he pushed her too far? He had noticed nothing during the briefing. Perhaps she had moved a little stiffer than before, but sore muscles wouldn’t bring a person down so easily. The fight with Roderick? Not that. She had been as sharp as ever. As he wracked his mind, he didn’t notice that the person he had been looking for entered.  
  
“Commander, how can I help you?” Josephine gave him a questioning glance, though that had perhaps something to do with the fact that he was partly blocking the doorway.  
“Lady Montilyet.” Cullen looked dazed for a moment. “I was looking for more copies of those requisition forms. It wouldn’t do well to send soldiers into the field under equipped.”  
“I should have some more.” The Ambassador gave a pensive look before starting to rummage through a drawer of the desk. “You didn’t happen to see the Herald by any chance, did you Commander?”  
“Only briefly. She was just leaving when I got here.” He looked as Josephine held up the forms he had been looking for. “Is something wrong?”  
“She all but stormed out of the village towards the woods a moment ago.” He could almost feel the inquisitive look burn into his skull. “She seemed rather upset.”  
“Did she? She said she was fine.”  
Josephine gave him a dirty look. “I’m beginning to question if the Chantry provides any kind of education for their Templars, because you are pretty clueless Commander.”  
“I was trained to fight Mages, not understand the psyche of women, Lady Montilyet.” His feathers were ruffled. “Did something happen after the briefing?”  
“Well, I told her that her family was looking for her.” Josephine seemed pensive. “And give that pendant the soldiers found when she was away. Apparently it was her sister’s.”  
“Maker’s breath…” Cursing, Cullen turned on his heels and started towards the door. "I’ll come collect those forms later.”  
  
  
  
  
The icy wind cut through her lungs by the time Alex stopped running, keeping herself upright on one of the trees outside Haven. Running was the only thing that had come to mind when she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes. She didn’t want to seem weak before the Inquisition. Before the Commander, no matter that he sounded concerned when he asked if she was alright.  
She wasn’t. Far from it. Hearing from home, getting Evelyn’s pendant back. It had been too much. Nothing had been the same since she had stepped on the plane in Ostwick and ever since that moment, she hadn’t had a moment to breath, the process everything that had happened. And now it was catching up with her in spectacular fashion. Was she really supposed to go to Val Royeaux in a couple of days to address the Clerics? At the moment, she felt like she couldn’t convince an especially stupid fly to sit still so she could squash it.  
As she got a grip on her breathing, the stinging pain of the icy air lessened. It had somehow been good to feel it though. Somehow it had reminded her that she was still alive and made the pain in her heart seem less than it was.  
Feeling the wet trail of tears still on her cheeks, Alex decided against going back to Haven for now. Instead, she pushed herself of the tree and pressed on, deeper into the woods.  
The place was quiet, tranquil even compared with the hustle and bustle of the pilgrim village. There were some tracks of ram in the white snow, but it didn’t seem like any human had passed since the last snow had fallen. If she remembered correctly, they had set up a logging site some distance back, closer to the village.  
It was perhaps not much, a walk in the woods, but it was something Alex felt she desperately needed at this moment. It would have been better if she could have had a walk with Evelyn through these woods once the Conclave had been over, but that would never happen. She knew Josephine had meant it well, giving her the pendant, but it still stung to get it. Knowing that her sister was truly gone. At least she would no longer be a potential victim of the war. It was a small comfort, but the only one she could currently fiend in her grief as she ploughed further through the snow.  
  
  
  
The tracks she had left were easily enough to follow, still Cullen couldn’t help but cursing himself for being such a fool earlier. He had seen that something was amiss and should have taken action. But he hadn’t, believe the Herald at her word and stood there while she bolted for the woods.  
The sun was already beginning to set when he finally caught up with Alexandra on a rise overlooking the village. She was huddled in her coat, sitting on one of the outcropping rocks, her hair loosened and swaying in the breeze. He couldn’t help but think she looked lonely as she sat there, staring in front of her probably without really looking.  
“Lady Trevelyan?” Softly speaking, he stepped closer, not wanting to alarm her. The last thing he needed now was startling her and making her fall down.  
“Alexandra. Or just Alex.” Her voice was hoarse, but she didn’t look up. “Lady Trevelyan is my mother, it makes me feel old. And I hate being called Herald of anything.”  
“Alexandra.” Her name felt strange on his tongue. He had known it for a while, yet never used it and now he wondered why. “Are you alright?”  
“No.” It was probably the first straight answer she had given him since joining. There was no sharp edge, no witty extension, just emptiness.  
“Lady Montilyet told me about the pendant.” Carefully, he took a couple of steps closer until he was standing beside her. “My condolences for your loss.”  
“Hmmm.” There was only a soft hum in response, but it was at least something.  
“Did you travel to the Conclave together?”  
“No. She came from Markham.” Alex softly shook her head. “As a part of their Mages delegation.”  
“Your sister was a Mage?” Cullen asked, a little too fast and with a little bit too much surprise in his voice.  
“Don’t worry Commander, I’m no Mage, if you were worried about that.” She looked half up before nodding to the stone besides her. “The Trevelyans have members everywhere. My uncle who came with me was Knight-Commander in Ostwick and I believe I had a great-uncle who was a Grey Warden. Still is maybe, I don’t know, I never met the man.”  
“Is that why you came to the Conclave?” Cullen realised that he actually knew little about here. Sure, Leliana had a pretty report made, but he hadn’t really had the time yet to read it. If it was important enough, he was sure she would have told him.  
“My father send me. He wanted to come himself, but was indisposed. And my elder brother couldn’t either, so here I am.” Alex looked aside for a moment when Cullen sat down beside her. “Be glad it was me, my brother isn’t half as much fun in quarrelling with Chantry Chancellors.”  
“Well, I guess that’s something.” Cullen chuckled softly. At least she hadn’t lost her fire completely, though he wasn’t really sure why he was glad about that.  
He was actually amazed at how calm she looked despite everything that had happened. Either she had to be pretty resilient to it all or just plain numb by this point and just acting out of instinct. He had seen it after Kirkwall and he was pretty sure he would see it in the soldiers here before it was all over as well.  
  
“It would have been the first time in more than ten years that I would have seen her.” Alex pulled a knee under her chin as she blurted it out.  
“What happened?” Cullen gave her a look, not wanting to push, but guessing that she just wanted to talk about it.  
“Life I guess.” She shrugged. “I went on to study and while I was away, she was sent to the Ostwick Circle. We already had a suspicion she was a Mage, but it never was a problem. Evelyn was always a gentle heart and it proved when she got more training. She would have been a great healer.”  
“Why did you never visit? Wasn’t the Circle in Ostwick less strict then others?”  
“It was, but I never got the time.” There was regret in her voice. “I got my Bachelor and then joined the army for my service. By then, Evelyn was training at the Circle and no longer home, I wasn’t much their either. And then Kirkwall happened.”  
Cullen couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt at the mention of that. It still haunted him, but even Cassandra didn’t really knew the full extent of it. Mercifully, she just continued.  
“With the Uprising happening, Father asked for Evelyn to be transferred to Markham, so she would be further away and hopefully safer. She was already gone by the time I got back from Kirkwall, missing the few days she was allowed to visit home.” Alex wiped away a tear that was falling. “I got back to get my Masters and then started working for the family. The rest, you can pretty much guess by now.”  
Cullen needed a moment to let it all sink in. It was actually a lot, more than he bargained to hear at this point actually. It felt like it wasn’t his place to learn about her life like that, especially since they hadn’t really had the best understanding from the start. Yet she trusted him enough to share it anyways.  
“I just wish I could have at least talked to her one last time. Even if it was just for a moment at the Conclave.”  
A soft sob sounded with the confession and before Cullen really realised what he was doing, he had wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. Somewhere deep down, a part of him knew how she felt, but he had never let it surface. The Blight had left enough scars that he had all but suppressed the fact that his parents hadn’t made it to South Reach with his siblings. He had said his goodbyes to them as he left for Templar training, but not when they died.  
  
“Maybe we should head back, before Cassandra sends out search parties for us.” There was a small hick-up, but Alex no longer sounded like she would break out in tears at any moment now.  
“Sounds like a reasonable idea.” Cullen nodded as he let her go.  
“Thanks, I guess.” Pushing her hair back with one hand, Alex looked up at him, eyes still glistering from the tears, but dark blue like sapphires in the dim light. “For listening.”  
“No need to thank me.” He shook his head as he stood up offering a hand to help her.  
“What did I say about babysitting?” She pulled a face as she looked at his hand, before looking up at him and getting on her feet.  
“You don’t need it.” Cullen chuckled softly. That was more the Herald he knew. Then, he thought of something. “Do you have you sister’s pendant?”  
With a slight from, Alex held it up on its chain.  
“May I?” He asked, pulling of his gloves before taking the trinket as she nodded. “Turn around.”  
Realisation dawned on her face as she understood what he wanted to do. Without a word, she turned, pulling the tangled mess of chestnut waves out of the way so he would reach.  
“I don’t think Evelyn would mind you wearing her pendant.” Fumbling a little with the clasp, he put the chain around her neck. “And that way, she’s always with you.” His hands lingered perhaps a moment longer than needed against the back of her neck before he stepped back.  
“Thank you Commander.” Alex looked back, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of her lips.  
“Cullen.” He replied, his breath hitching for just a moment at the way she looked.  
“Only if you remember that my name is not Herald.”  
Her laugh sounded clear in the air. It was a most welcome sound that made his heart skip a beat.  
“See you back at the village.” With a grin, she dashed away through the trees.  
It felt like a challenge, a dare to see if he would bite. For a moment, he hesitated not sure if he should bite, but his pride got the better of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been experimenting a bit with POV here, sorry if this chapter feels strange or something like that.  
> Feedback is more than welcome, I don't bite, so feel free to let me know what you think about it, that way, I know if I could use it in future chapters or if I should go back to 1 POV.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time they were preparing to leave for Val Royeax a couple of days later, Alex felt better. Having had some time to come to terms with the death of her sister had done her good. Not to mention the better sleep she had gotten in those days because training had totally drained her of all energy by the time the sun was setting and she was done for the day. Not that she would berate the Commander for doing his job, but he was clearly a military man who didn’t really know the meaning of giving people a break from time to time. At least not when he was training his recruits.  
“You alright Rosie?” Varric came up to the vehicles that stood waiting to take them on the road.  
“Sore muscles and stiff as a board, but otherwise fine.” Alex tried to give him a smile, but it seemed that even the muscles in her face were tired.  
“Means training is paying off then.” Varric gave her a grin as he placed Bianca on the backseat.  
“You are more than welcome to join you know.” With a less graceful toss, Alex deposited her backpack and assault rifle in the trunk.  
“Ow no, thank you. I don’t need drilling from Curly.” The writer was quick to decline the invite. “Perhaps you can ask Chuckles if he wants to join you.” He nodded towards the Elf who just came up.  
“In what would I join the Herald?” It was hard to decide if there was confusion in Solas’s voice or not.  
“Practice drills.” Alex offered, still not used to the man. It was so hard to read him, always making her guess about his motives and thoughts.  
“Ah. Kind of you to offer, but I think I will decline.” The Elf stayed polite like always. “Tell me Herald, how is your Mark?”  
“Eum…” The question threw Alex a bit for a loop, since she hadn’t really thought of the subject. Ye, she knew the thing was still there, but she tried to ignore it as best as she could when there were no rifts around that needed closing. “It’s fine actually. Still tingles constantly and hurts when there are rifts nearby, not to mention when I close them, but other than that.” She shrugged for a moment. “It’s manageable at present.”  
“I see.” He nodded softly. “If anything changes, please do tell me.”  
“I will.” She nodded as Cassandra approached.  
“You will need this Herald.” She held up a small item towards the other woman.  
“Why Seeker, I didn’t know you were a thief now.” Varric had recognised the item in an instant.  
“It was a precaution. Besides, she was unconscious, so it was also the only way to know who she was.” Cassandra defend herself.  
“Thank, I guess.” Alex took what she by now had identified as her passport. It would at least make it easier to travel to Orlais with that in her pockets. It was one thing to cross the Free Marches without it, but to cross from Ferelden to Orlais was another matter. Though there was a measure of peace, there were still enough tensions between the two countries to warrant checkpoints at the border.  
“When you are all ready, we should be going.” As soon as she delivered the item, Cassandra made for the car.  
“You sure you filled the cars up?” Alex cast her a weary glance. “There are no technical issues? I wouldn’t want to walk back from Val Royeaux.”  
There was a snort from Varric, but he didn’t say anything, knowing all too well that he had been in on the scheme.  
“I am sure there will be no issues this time.” The Seeker assured as she got in.  
“I really hope so.” Mumbling, Alex got in the car as well.  
  
  
  
Arriving in Val Royeaux was something else. Ostwick wasn’t a small city nor was Markham where Alex had attended University, but they were still dwarfed by the Orleasian capital. And it was exactly as you would expect a large city to be. Loud, dense, full of people and traffic was a complete nightmare.

In the end, the little party ditched the cars and the drivers and continued on foot. It wasn’t exactly a peaceful walk. Even most of the weapons were still in the car, the moment people started recognising the insignia Alex and Cassandra wore on their clothes, they started backing away from them. It seemed news of the Inquisition had spread or perhaps the lies of the Chantry that they were the bad guys, leaving for a rather frigid welcoming despite the sunny weather.  
“Just a guess Seeker, but I think they know who we are.” Varric remarked as another group of people gave them a wide berth, whispering behind their masks.  
“Your skill of observation never fail to impress me, Varric.” Alex could see her rolling her eyes with the reply, even if she was walking behind the Seeker.  
“Can we please not start an argument now?” The Herald almost gave a sigh. “People don’t like us as it is, no need to give them more fuel for whispers and unfounded rumours.”  
“The Herald has a point.” Solas brought up the rear, attracting even more attention because he had refused to leave his staff behind. “We are here on a diplomatic mission, are we not?”  
“You would be surprised how quickly diplomacy goes out the window when politics are concerned, Chuckles.” Varric called back. “But you might be right. I’ll try not to be my charming self. I’m not sure about the rate of success.”  
Now Alex did in fact roll her eyes, but it was at least better than an all-out argument. She never expected everybody to be the best of friends as long as they could at least work together. That would be something.  
  
  
“Lady Herald.” One of Leliana’s spies awaited them along the way to the Summer Bazaar. “The Chantry Mothers await you, but so do a great many Templars.”  
That was news. Alex and Cassandra exchanged a glance, neither really sure what that could mean. They might be here to find a way to talk to the Order, but they didn’t expect that they would meet them in numbers in Val Royeaux.  
“There are Templars here?” Cassandra tried to mask the surprise in her voice.  
“People think the Templars will protect them from the Inquisition.” The spy continued her report. “They’re gathering on the other side of the marked. I think that’s where the Templars intend to meet you.”  
“Only one thing to do, then.” There was a grim determination in the Seeker as she dismissed the woman and continued on. “Return to Haven. Someone should inform them if we are delayed.”  
“We should have brought more firepower.” Varric was the first to comment on the possible trouble that could await them.  
“No, that would only reinforce their idea that we are a threat.” Alex shook her head, falling in beside Cassandra. “We do not need to give them more ammunition for that.”  
Even if the city around them was full with sights to be seen, there was no time to enjoy them. Old statues along the boulevards, the wonders of the market itself. All passed them and would require another visit in better times to fully admire them. Even the fact that among all the stone, there was green to be found and birds to be heard was something that was hardly noticed. Except perhaps the noise of a gathering crowd somewhere ahead of them and the knowledge that it was probably their destination.  
  
The Summer Bazaar was packed with people when they arrived. Most of the shops around the square seemed to be open, but not even the shopkeepers were really paying attention to possible customers, their focus instead on the gathering itself.  
On one side of the square, a platform had been raised and was now occupied by some Chantry Clerics addressing the people. Around them, Templars kept guard, though it didn’t seem that the crowd was anything but curious to what was said.  
“… we mourn our Divine. Her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery!” Clearly, the Sister addressing the crowd wasn’t holding back, especially not after spotting the small group in the crowd. “You wonder what will become of her murdered. Well, wonder no more.”  
Alex steeled herself. It wasn’t hard to guess that this could quickly go wrong.  
“Behold! The so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell.” The Sister just threw another accusation to her, riling up the crowd around them. “We say this is a false prophet! No servant of anything beyond her selfish greed!”  
“So much for a civil conversation.” Alex mumbled before looking up towards the Sister. “This is what you do? What the Chantry does, when we only came here in peace? To talk, nothing more?” Her voice barely rose over the rumble of the crowd, but from the look on the Sister’s face, Alex knew she could be heard. “I implore you, let us sit down and talk. Deal with the real threat.”  
“It’s true!” To Alex’s surprise, Cassandra spoke in her support. “The Inquisition only seeks to end this madness before it is too late.”  
“It it already too late.” The Sister proclaimed, pointing at a group that had been approaching.  
If they hadn’t been distracted, Alex and Cassandra might have noticed to spot the group of Templars approaching. Varric had not seen them yet and Solas hadn’t either or he hadn’t cared to warn them.  
“The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this ‘Inquisition’ and the people will be sae once more!” Convinced that she was right, the Sister stepped back, giving room to the approaching Templars to step onto the platform.  
  
The Templars on the other hand, didn’t really look like they were there to help anybody. Alex got a bad feeling about the way they had appeared and the look their commander gave the woman who had just spoken did not really do anything to ease it.  
She had just turned to Cassandra to make a comment about it, when the crowd gasped. One of the Templars seemed to have punched the Sister to the ground. Mumblings went through the crowd, shocked responses. It seemed none had even thought that this might happen and why would it? Templars and Chantry had always stood together to govern the Mages in the past and even with the current war going on, it had seemed that they would continue to do so. But it was clear now, that the Templars had another vision.  
“Still yourself. She is beneath us.” The first Templar to step onto the stage was clearly not addressing the crowd, but his fellow soldiers, quelling any possible remarks the other Templars might have had on the action of their brother.  
“You are not here to deal with the Inquisition then?” Alex couldn’t help but just shout it out as if it was the only way to get their attention.  
“As if there is any reason to.” Where the Chantry Sister had used fear, the Templar leader held contempt in his voice. Like they were nothing to be bothered with.  
“Lord Seeker Lucius.” Cassandra was gone before Alex knew it. “It’s imperative that we speak with…”  
“You will not address me.” The man didn’t even look at her.  
“You know him?” Alex asked in a hushed whisper when she caught up with the Seeker, getting only a short nod in response.  
“Lord Seeker?” For once, the otherwise formidable warrior seemed unsure, doubt creeping into her words.  
“Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet as Andraste’s Prophet.” The Lord Seeker sounded like he was scolding a child for stealing a cookie. “You should be ashamed.”  
  
  
“You should all be ashamed! The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the Mages!” As he stepped away from the platform, he seemed to address the crowd as a whole rather than just Cassandra. “You are the ones who have failed! You who’d leash our righteous work with doubt and fear.”  
There was something wrong here and from the way Cassandra behaved, Alex knew she felt it too. She couldn’t help but glance around the square, seeming that the Templars seemed to gather around the Lord Seeker but not all of them looked really convinced by what he was displaying.  
“The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the Mages!” Each further word from Lucius seemed to turn darker as he continued. “If you came to appeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is mine. “  
A couple of surprised glanced form the Templars gathered around caught Alex of guard, but they also gave her the idea that not all of them were on board with the Lord Seeker’s destiny speech. If nothing else, they seemed to be taken off guard by it.  
“You are not here to help the Chantry. You are not here to deal with us.” Alex laid a soft hand on Cassandra’s arm before stepping forward. “Tell me, Lord Seeker, why are you here then? Make speeches?”  
“I came to see what frightens old women.” The answers wasn’t at all what she expected. “And to laugh.”  
“But Lord Seeker, what if she really is send by the Maker?” One of the Templars who had looked shocked by the declaration of Lucius stepped forward. “What if…”  
“You are called to a higher purpose!” He wasn’t even allowed to finish, being interrupted by one of his brothers. “Do not question!”  
“ _I_ will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the Void. _We_ deserve recognition. Independence.” The Lord Seeker looked back to the man who had dared to raise his voice, before turning back to Alex. “You have shown me nothing. And the Inquisition… Less than nothing.”  
Alex bristled, knowing full well when she was looked down upon.  
“Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!” The order was quickly given and as fast as they appeared, they followed Lucius out of the square.  
  
“Charming fellow, isn’t he?” As the Templars left and the crowd dispersed, Varric and Solas rejoined the others.  
“Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?” Cassandra stared in disbelief in the direction the group had left.  
“You know him?” Alex followed her gaze for a moment before looking at her directly.  
“He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago, after Lord Seeker Lambert’s death.” She explained.  
“So he was sort of your CO then?”  
Cassandra nodded. “He was always a decent man, never given to ambition nor grandstanding. This is very bizarre.”  
“Not to mention that it might complicates matters a whole lot more.” Alex’s mind was already thinking two steps ahead. Did he not mention the Templars, one of the groups they were trying to speak to? “Do you think he can be reasoned with? Despite the claims he just made here?”  
“I hope so. If not him, there are surely others in the Order who don’t feel as he does.” There sounded little hope in Cassandra’s voice.  
“I believe you might be right on that last part.” Alex nodded in agreement, thinking back a few moments.  
“Either way, we should first return to Haven and inform the others.”  
“Not before I’ve had some descent coffee.” Normally the voice of reason, Alex halted the return for now. “With all respect Cassandra, but I haven’t seen a descent cup of coffee since I left Ostwick and I’m going crazy.”  
Beside her, Varric chuckled softly. “I agree with you there Rosie. I saw a nice shop on the way over here, perhaps they will have something there to help you out.”  
“Thank the Maker.” Alex looked up in a silent prayer. “Lead the way Varric. Cassandra, Solas, either follow or we’ll see you back at the cars.”  
Without a look back, she hurried to catch up with the Dwarf leaving the others to fend for themselves.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter... Sorry for the wait guys, RL just kind of happened.
> 
> Short version: shortly after I posted the previous chapter and was working on this one, I got the news that a friend of mine passed away very unexpectedly. She was the one who encouraged me to play DA:I, so it felt very strange to come back to it so soon after the news.  
> I'm still not over it and it will take some time, but I guess going back to the world she loved, might help.  
> So I will dedicate this fic to her, even if she will never read it.  
> And let's face it, she would be mad at me that I quit here and not give some love to one of her two favorite ex-Templars ;)
> 
> So, sorry if this piece is a little rough or strange. I tried, but I never had much love for this little part in the game. It felt always somewhat awkward to me.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex hadn’t even gotten out of the car when they were back at Haven and she already knew that something was wrong. It was probably the way the recruits weren’t training but looking to some scene at what must be the gate of the village. It was hard to be sure, the view being obscured by an impressive amount of crated that were stacked against the old town wall.   
“Help our new friends to get settled in, I’m going to find out what’s going on.” She looked towards the driver for a moment, one of the more trained recruits, before getting out.   
“Is the inquisition going into the moving business?” Varric joked as he joined her from the other car. “Or someone just lost a bunch of boxes while they were running.”  
“There will be a logical explanation for all this.” Alex said, gesturing vaguely at the wooden wall they were passing. “It would be nice to know what is going on though.”   
“So you noticed too huh.”   
“I’m tired of sitting in a car, not blind Varric.”   
They rounded the stacks of boxes as Cassandra joined them and were met with a rather impressive sight.   
  
Despite standing at the bottom of the stairs at the gate, Cullen was looking down on the man who was standing at the top, yelling at him for all of Haven too hear. It was a small miracle that he hadn’t caused an avalanche by now.   
“Keith?” Alex was stunned when she recognised who it was.  
“Herald…” It was almost even more amazing that Cullen had heard her drop the name with the man shouting in his face. “You know this man?”   
“I do.” She sighted with a nod and soon felt his eyes on her as Keith seemed to realize that he no longer held the Commander’s attention and someone had shown up. “It’s okay Commander, I’ll take it from here.”   
“Alex?” He seemed just as stunned as her for a moment, before hurrying towards her and grabbing her wrist, surprise changing into something darker. “Good, now that I found you, it’s time to go.”   
“Let me go.” The command in Alex’s voice was unmistakable and from the corner of her eyes, she saw both Cassandra and Cullen reach for their sidearm. “Now.”  
Sensing the threat, Keith did so, but his reaction to the command he was given came swift and without any warning. Before Alex could realise what had happened, her cheek was burning and she felt a sharp pain in her lip. When wiping her hand along it, it came away red with blood.   
“You will not order me around.” Keith hissed, anger twisting his face into something else. “You will leave these peasants for what they are and you will come back to the Free Marches with me.”   
“I will not and you do not have the power to order me around.” If looks could kill, the man before her wold be nothing more than a pile of smouldering ashes. At least it should make him feel a little uneasy if the guns aimed for his head didn’t do the trick.   
“Step away, sir.” The moment Keith made another move for Alexandra, the Commander stepped in.   
“I already told you I won’t listen to a soldier.” Keith sneered, clearly not picking up on the dark edge Cullen’s voice held, as if he had to do his best to reign in his anger.  
“You better watch what you say in Haven.” Alex glared at the man she once loved. All those feelings had evaporated quickly when she saw his current behaviour. “The Inquisition’s forces hold the town and they only have one Commander.” She nodded in the direction of the former Templar. “Don’t make him angry.”   
“Did it mean nothing to you then? What we had?” Seeing the frontal assault didn’t work, Keith clearly opted for another path. “Was it all a lie?”   
“It was a nice distraction at the time, but nothing more than that.” Alex’s voice was as cold as the mountains surrounding them. “Now it’s over and I want nothing more to do with you.”   
“You are making a mistaking putting up with these heretics Alex and even your family won’t be able to safe you when it all comes falling down.”   
“Haven’t you heard Keith? I am the greatest heretic of them all and I must say, it quite suits me.” She pulled of her gloves, holding up the faintly shimmering mark. “Now, leave Haven, even leave Ferelden and go back to the Free Marches. If I ever see your face again, I won’t be as friendly as I am now.”   
“As you wish, your Majesty.” He spat the word out before pushing past her and stalking towards the parking.  
  
  
  
“Your majesty? Don’t tell me I missed something Rosie.” Varric wondered as he looked the disgruntled Marches leave.   
“No, you haven’t Varric. He’s just trying to push my buttons one last time, that’s all.” Alex shook her head softly, still a little stunned from what just had happened. She never would have thought that Keith would go to such lengths, but on the other hand, how well had she actually known the guy?  
“You might want to ask Adan to look at that lip, before you have a scar to rivals Curly’s.” The Dwarf gave her a meaningful look and when Alex brushed her chin, she noticed the bleeding hadn’t really stopped.  
“I probably look like a mess.”   
“Nothing too bad, but it’s not really the Herald-look that would impress the Chantry.” A grin came with the comment.  
“The only look that would please them would be me death and I’m not planning on dying any time soon.” Alex grimaced before winching in pain. “Alright, Adan first, grinning later. Cassandra, can you check-up if our new arrivals have been given proper lodgings?”   
The Seeker nodded before disappearing into the village.   
“Commander, feel free to send some men to check if that man is truly gone or otherwise escort him as far as they can go.” Alex looked back to the Commander who was still glaring daggers in the direction to where Keith had disappeared to.   
“I uhm… Yes.” Cullen seemed to be pulled out of his own thoughts when he hears her words. When he turned to face her, a frown knits between his brows. “Are you okay?”   
“I’ll be fine. I’m used to worse.” She assures him with a nod. “I’ see you at the debriefing.”   
  
“I must say, you do bring out his protective instincts Rosie.” Varric offered her a handkerchief filled with snow as they make their way towards the cottage that Adan was using.   
“What? Who’s instincts?” Alex winced as she pressed the cold substance against her lip to prevent swelling.  
“Our Commander’s protective instincts.” He gave her a look she couldn’t really decipher. “He really looked like he wanted to murder this Keith. Who is he anyway?”   
“Anyone who knows him long enough wants to punch him in the end. Keith I mean.” Talking was hard, but at least she was trying. “He’s an ex now, I guess. Can’t say I’ll cry over it. He was always more or less a rebellious threat of me towards my family not to think they could force me to marry who they wanted.”   
“The Lady has claws…” He mused.  
“Did you only notice that now?” There was something teasing in Alex’s reply. “Believe it or not, I was pretty much on my best behaviour with that piece of vermin.”   
“Remind me to never make you angry.” Varric took a few steps away from her as if she would lash out without warning. “I shudder at the thought to be on the receiving end of your anger if you call that your best behaviour.”   
“It won’t come to that, I hope.” There was a soft chuckle. “Unless of course you have some dastardly plan to take over the world.”   
“One crazy tyrant at a time is more than enough I believe.” The Dwarf held open the cottage door once they arrived. “Adan, your favourite patient is back.”   
“Varric, one of these days someone will punch you in the face…” Alex sighted before stepping inside to get some medical help.   
  
  
  
Patched up and with a lip that was only slightly swollen, Alex made for the room at the back of the Chantry. It seemed high time to get the others up to speed with the last developments of the situation and to assure Cassandra and Cullen that she was alright after what happened at the gates.  
“Herald. It’s good to see that you’ve returned.” Josephine looked up the moment she entered. “We’ve heard of your encounter.”  
Alex only lifted an eyebrow in response, asking for a clarification while she was still sipping her coffee. She had instead they brought back a descent blend and knew she would need it to get through the meeting.   
“Of course. My agents in the city send word ahead.” Leliana provided.  
“I should have known.” With a murmur she put the cup down.  
“It’s a shame the Templars have abandoned their senses as well as the capital.” Cullen still seemed a little sour about the earlier events and Alex could clearly see that he was checking if Adan had done his work properly.  
“I don’t think all of them have.” The healing Adan had done at least helped talking without too much pain. “Some of them seemed like they didn’t agree with the Lord Seeker. He might want them to be loyal to him alone, but I doubt all of them are willing to put up with a madman.”   
“Could that provide us with an opening to approach the Templars?” Josephine inquired.  
“I believe it might even if it might not be easy.”  
“Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember him to be.” Cassandra offered.   
“It’s true. And he has taken the Order somewhere, though why still eludes me.” The Spymaster was clearly already looking into it. “My reports have been very odd.”   
“That’s not the only odd thing in the world at present.” Alex was trying to keep all things as straight as possible, but it was starting to become a more daunting task with every new piece of information that leaked into Haven. “But that’s not all.”   
There was a soft nod from Cassandra before Alex continued. “As we were leaving Val Royeaux, we were approached by Grand Enchanter Fiona, extending us an invitation to Redcliffe.”   
“The Grand Enchanter was in Val Royeaux?” Leliana seemed surprised. “I hadn’t heard. What did she say?”   
“She offered the help of the Mages with the Breach.”   
“So we can look into the Templars and what the Lord Seeker is doing.” Josephine began summing up the options. “Or the Herald can go meet the Mages in Redcliffe instead.”   
“You think the Mage rebellion is more united?” Leave it to the former Templar to shoot down an idea. “It could be ten times worse.”   
“We won’t know that until we have gone there to assess the situation.” Alex nipped the possible argument in the bud. “I will go to Redcliffe and see what is going on before I decide who would be the best allies to help in sealing the Breach. I’m the one who will have to trust them to have my back, be it Mages or Templars.”   
“As you wish Herald.” The Ambassador mumbled.   
  
“That being solved, what are those crates just outside the town wall?” Changing the subject of the discussion, Alex hoped to move on and have some spare time when they were done here to get some air before she went nuts.   
“Supplies. Blankets, rations, shelters and equipment, other provisions.” Cullen informed. “They arrived from Ostwick two days ago, accompanied by… him.”   
“So Leo decided to help after all.” Alex nodded.  
“It seems Lord Trevelyan did, though we could have use more weapons and ammo as well.”   
“I know, but I think he did what he could without publicly declaring his support for the Inquisition.” She understood the reasoning of her brother and she had the idea Josephine did as well. “By not sending weapons but help for the civilians and refugees still here, he lets us know that he approves without kicking the Chantry against their shins.”  
“I agree with the Herald. He made a very sound reasoning.” Josephine helped. “There were two letters with the boxes Herald, we left them in your cabin for you.”   
“Thank you.”   
“And there was also this.” Cullen pulled a chain from his pocket, adorned with two small metal plates. “I believe they are yours.”   
“I can’t believe he found those things. Let alone kept them.” Alex held out her hand. For a moment, she thought she felt a tingle run across the palm of her hand when Cullen gave her the chain, but shrugged it off quickly. “I guess I could never hurt to keep them close, in case you need to identify me after I blow up another Temple and don’t make it out alive.”   
With a grimace she pulled the dog tags over her head before letting them drop under her jacket. Even if they were light, their weight was somewhat familiar around her neck, even if that was more composed of the knowledge what profession usually came with them than the metal itself.   
  
“There was one other matter I wanted to discuss.” Leliana cut the slightly uncomfortable silence that had fallen. “Several months ago, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais, but they have also disappeared.”   
“The Grey Wardens?” Alex frowned for a moment. “You mean the elite soldiers who fought in the last blight? Wasn’t the King…”  
“He is still in Denerim. But all others seemed to have gone up in smoke.” The Spymaster didn’t let her finish. “Ordinarily, I wouldn’t even consider the idea that they’re involved in all this, but the timing is curious.”   
“You want me to look into it.” It wasn’t a question.   
“My agents in the Hinterlands have learned of a Grey Warden names Blackwall residing there. You might want to find him and ask for more information.”  
“I will see what I can do on the way to Redcliffe.” Alex nodded. Another thing to keep track of. Perhaps she should ask for a tablet like Josephine. “If that was all… Could you please excuse me. I would like to get some are and a clear head before I go welcome our newest acquaintances.”   
Not really awaiting a reply, Alex turned and left, almost speeding out of the Chantry to find some more comfortable clothes and a pair of running shoes. A run in freezing cold woods was at the moment favourable over nursing a fresh headache.


End file.
